Combien je vaux d'après toi? recorriger
by Melle Lune
Summary: Tom fait partit d'un groupe de rock qui vient d'émerger, Gustav et Georg sont les batteurs et bassistes du groupe. Un soir à la fin d'un concert, Tom étant assez énervé à cause de la chanteuse se retrouve dans les quartiers "chaud" où il va rencontré Bill
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Luen (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Prologue.

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre, franchement j'aime trop faire de la musique mais ce qu'il y a autour, ça me saoule.

Je n'aime pas cette hypocrisie permanente, devoir toujours sourire et paraître heureux, raconter des conneries, ça me saoule.

Franchement, si je n'adorais pas autant jouer de la guitare et si je n'étais pas avec Georg et Gustav, c'est clair que j'aurais arrêté mais en même temps, c'est notre rêve.

On voulait créer un groupe rock, moi à la guitare, Georg à la basse et Gus à la batterie.

Seul problème, qui dit groupe, dit aussi chanteur ou chanteuse et bah ça en l'occurrence on ne l'avait pas. Enfin pas encore, mais pas pour bien longtemps et maintenant je peux même dire malheureusement.

On avait fait passer des auditions dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui nous conviendrait. Rien, nada, que dalle.

Je peux dire que l'on a pas mal déprimé mais on persévérait tout de même.

Un jour, elle est arrivée et là c'était foutu, oui elle chante pas mal, oui elle est belle mais ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment. On l'a prise bien sûr mais le soir même j'ai dit à mes meilleurs amis que oui elle chantait bien mais ce n'est pas la voix qui nous va, en fait plutôt qui me va. Elle s'accordait mal avec ma guitare. En fait, c'est assez dur à dire mais je pense que dès le début elle et moi ça n'allait pas.

Elle, c'est Verra, elle est petite, blonde à forte poitrine.

Elle sortait avec Georg au début, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on l'a prise dans le groupe. Mais ça n'a pas pu aller entre eux quand nous sommes devenus célèbres.

Elle le trompait en couchant à droite à gauche et elle me draguait ouvertement. Du coup, moi aussi, je me suis mis à baiser tout et n'importe qui pour qu'elle me lâche.

Là, on a fini un concert, je me suis vite cassé pour me balader. Je crois que je suis allé dans un quartier chaud, il y a plein de filles qui font le trottoir. Je les regarde un peu, juste comme ça sans avoir vraiment envie de coucher avec l'une d'elles.

Je continue de marcher tranquillement quand je vois une silhouette très longiligne.

Plus grande que moi. Je m'approche d'elle, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle m'attire. Je peux maintenant la voir, déjà, c'est un homme bien que l'on pourrait en douter. Il a de longs cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches blondes/ blanches, c'est dur de savoir alors que l'on est en pleine nuit. Il est maquillé au niveau des yeux, ils sont cernés de noir. Il a un piercing à l'arcade, les ongles noirs, des habits près du corps. Je le trouve très beau, sexy même. Oui effectivement, je suis attiré par les mecs, je suis bi, même si quand je suis en interview je dis être hétéro. Je vous le dis, ce monde c'est que paraître ce que l'on n'est pas vraiment.

Je suis assez étonné de voir un si beau mec, là, en train de faire le trottoir. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, enfin si car il me plaît, je l'aborde et lui demande.

-C'est quoi ton prix?

Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux avant de sourire doucement.

**A suivre.**

**Les Chapitres seront mis tout les jours tant que c'est possible. Pour le moment sangdelicorne à corriger le prologue et les huit premiers chapitres. En espérant que j'en recevrais d'autre pour continuer à cette même allure. **

**Melle Lune**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**1. Une nuit**

— C'est quoi ton prix?

Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux avant de sourire doucement.

— Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Je le regarde les yeux grand ouverts, c'est quoi ce question-réponse?

En plus, il a un sourire aux lèvres là, ce qui est assez énervant. Il doit être content, il a eu son petit effet vu que ça fait bien vingt secondes que je n'ai rien répondu.

— Je ne sais pas, combien tu vaux d'après toi?

Mince! Il garde toujours son sourire aux lèvres, moi qui voulais le déstabiliser un peu.

— Aucune idée, ce n'est pas moi qui m'achète. Mais si toi tu ne sais pas, je peux te proposer quelque chose.

— Qui est?

Il continue de sourire, il est vraiment beau comme gars. Il a une manière bien à lui de bouger ses mains tout en parlant. Il semble à l'aise partout, sûr de lui et de ce qu'il veut.

J'aime ça, quelqu'un de solide même si physiquement il ne le paraît pas du tout.

— Comme tu ne sais pas combien je vaux, je te propose de le découvrir par toi même, qu'en dis-tu?

— Pourquoi pas.

Assez déroutante la manière dont ça s'est passé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de payer quelqu'un pour coucher avec mais il ne me semble pas que cela se passe vraiment ainsi habituellement.

Je croyais que c'était la ou le prostitué qui donnait son prix et le client qui tranchait si oui ou non il la ou le veut. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne fait pas ce genre de proposition à chaque client car il suffit que le mec ne veuille pas payer à la fin et il n'a rien.

Je sors de ma réflexion quand je sens une main qui se glisse doucement dans la mienne. Je la serre un peu plus fort avant qu'elle me tire doucement mais sûrement vers un petit hôtel que l'on voit un peu plus loin au bout de la rue.

Il nous fait tous les deux entrer, une femme se tient à la réception de l'hôtel. Elle lui fait un signe de tête, il le lui rend rapidement puis nous montons à l'étage.

Il me fait pénétrer dans une chambre avant de refermer la porte lentement.

Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux, je m'avance vers lui et commence à lui caresser la joue droite. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse faire.

Sa peau est douce, j'ai envie de savoir si le reste de son visage est aussi satiné, je laisse ma main découvrir tout son visage. Mes mains descendent d'elles-mêmes sur son t-shirt, puis plus bas. Je lui enlève le t-shirt, caressant son torse. Il a vraiment la peau douce.

Ses mains enlèvent le mien aussi pendant que moi je déboutonne sa ceinture et baisse son jean. Il est en boxer et moi torse nu.

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi et enlève devant moi son dernier habit.

Il est magnifique, nu, juste là. Je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi beau et sexy. Il s'allonge sur le lit qui est juste en face de la porte par laquelle nous sommes rentrés. Je m'approche de lui tout en enlevant mes jean et sous-vêtement. Je m'allonge sur lui. Nous laissons échapper un petit soupir de plaisir, sentir nos deux corps nus collés ensemble me plaît énormément.

Je lance un mouvement de bassin auquel il répond légèrement. Je continue de plus en plus vite, nos deux sexes collés l'un à l'autre s'entrechoquent. Lui, comme moi, poussons des cris de plaisir.

Je le vois qui essaie d'atteindre la porte de sa table de chevet, il y arrive, ouvre rapidement le tiroir et en sort un préservatif.

J'arrête tout mouvement, mon souffle est saccadé. Je le vois mettre le préservatif sur mon sexe dur d'envie pour lui. Je crie de plaisir quand il me l'enfile, je n'aurais jamais cru que se protéger soit aussi jouissif, ses mains parcourant ma fierté me rendent complètement fou.

Il arrête ses mains et s'allonge complètement sur le lit, me regardant dans les yeux.

Je lui donne mes doigts à lécher, il s'en occupe rapidement avant de me les rendre humides de salive.

Je les descends vers son intimité et fais rentrer le premier. Il se crispe un peu. C'est assez étonnant je dois le dire, je pensais que l'on ne sentait plus rien à force d'être habitué.

Je fais donc des va-et-vient avant d'en rajouter un deuxième, puis reprends mes va-et-vient ainsi que des mouvements de cisailles. Il crie de plaisir.

Tant mieux, j'aime donner du plaisir quand je couche avec quelqu'un, ça prouve que c'est partagé, que c'est bon pour les deux parties.

J'enlève mes doigts avant de le pénétrer doucement, il est vachement étroit, par contre c'est vraiment étonnant, à force normalement ça l'est moins.

J'attends un peu avant de commencer mes aller-et-retour en lui.

C'est agréable d'être en lui, c'est chaud, je n'ai qu'une envie allez plus loin en lui. Mes coups de reins sont plus rapides et plus profonds, lui aussi donne des coups de hanches pour m'aider.

On crie tous les deux notre plaisir avant que je ne me vide en lui. Je lui caresse sa virilité et peu de temps après, il éjacule dans ma main.

Nous reprenons doucement notre souffle avant de nous regarder, le silence reste maître dans la chambre. Au bout d'un moment, je m'endors et je pense que lui aussi car sa respiration se fait plus lente.

Je me réveille lentement, essayant de rassembler mes souvenirs de la veille, je me souviens rapidement et regarde à droite et à gauche. Il n'est plus là.

A sa place je trouve un mot.

À une prochaine fois peut-être,

si tu es intéressé voici mon numéro,

appelle si tu le veux.

Je te laisse du temps pour répondre à ma question,

j'espère avoir ma réponse un jour.

Bill

A suivre.

Prochain chapitre, demain^^

Melle Lune


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Luen (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**2. La vie continue... vraiment?**

Ça fait déjà une semaine que le concert a eu lieu. Une semaine aussi que j'ai couché avec ce Bill.

Le lendemain matin de cette nuit, quand j'ai découvert son mot, je suis d'abord resté sans voix. C'est vrai quoi, son mot n'était tout de même pas commun! Moi, en tout cas, je ne savais pas quoi en penser alors je suis sorti de la chambre avec son mot et je suis parti dans ce qui est ma vie.

Cette vie où il y a mes amis, les journalistes qui propagent nos mensonges, nos fans qui hurlent nos noms, elle que je supporte de moins en moins.

Il y a tellement de chose dans ma vie. Tout va vite, trop vite. Si je voulais oublier, je le pourrais sûrement. Enfin, en temps normal, mais là je n'y arrive pas. Peut-être parce que c'est un peu le seul lien qui me permet de ne pas sombrer dans ce monde que je déteste.

Je suis intrigué par Bill, je n'arrive pas à le saisir, je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre.

Là c'est le cas, je ne comprends pas et ça m'obsède. Je tripote encore son mot. La routine de ma vie vient de se briser. En tout cas, c'est la sensation que j'ai.

Un autre concert vient de se terminer et même si j'étais heureux sur scène, maintenant ce sentiment est déjà loin. J'ai envie de combler ce vide que j'ai quand je sors de scène car sur scène, je ne mens pas et quand j'en sors, je ne fais que ça. Je crois que rien que pour ça, je voudrais ne jamais m'arrêter de jouer.

Je suis assis sur une chaise de ma loge devant le miroir. Cette loge n'est pas très grande mais pour moi, ça me convient. Elle est de couleur vert clair, il y a un miroir face à la porte d'entrée, à gauche de la porte, un petit canapé à quelques centimètres, une table et dessus il y a des fruits et de l'eau.

A droite de la porte, un porte-manteau.

Je suis toujours perdu dans mes pensées en train de jouer avec le mot de Bill, à côté de moi il y a mon portable. J'hésite à l'appeler, pas que j'ai peur, juste que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je veux de lui. J'ai envie de baiser? Ou d'autre chose venant de lui? Je réfléchis encore, le regard fixé sur rien en particulier, si ce n'est ce mot.

J'entends des coups secs sur ma porte. Je n'ai aucune envie de visite, surtout si c'est celle d'un ou une journaliste, malheureusement je n'ai pas le choix pour changer un peu de d'habitude.

— Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre et là je peux affirmer que j'ai plus qu'une envie, me casser très loin. Oui, ELLE est là.

Habillée d'un haut très court rose, une mini jupe plissée marron, des bottes en cuir marron, Verra entre dans ma loge avec un sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur ses épaules.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle insiste comme ça. Je n'en peux plus, je veux partir loin d'elle, de cette loge que j'aimais tant il y a encore quelques minutes. Vous voyez l'effet que me fait cette fille? Je ne veux pas la voir à moins de cinq mètres de moi.

Je déteste ce genre de femmes, avant je ne l'aimais pas vraiment mais depuis qu'elle a fait ça à Georg je la hais encore plus.

Et Georg, lui, il n'a rien dit, il a souffert en silence quand elle le trompait. Et il arrive encore à travailler avec elle. Je l'admire Georg, pour lui c'est notre musique avant tout.

C'est pour ça aussi, enfin surtout, que je continue, je ne laisserai pas cette fille casser notre rêve. Je me bats pour ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

— Te voir, me dit-elle

— Et bien c'est fait.

— Ne le prends pas comme ça Tom, me dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi

— Va-t-en, lui dis-je la voix basse, menaçante

— Mais Tom! Arrête d'être comme ça avec moi, alors que l'on pourrait si bien s'entendre. Tu veux plomber le groupe ou quoi?

Quelle salope, le groupe est déjà plombé, j'y suis sûrement pour quelque chose mais elle n'est pas blanche comme neige.

— Va-t'en je t'ai dit, je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois.

Elle me fait un visage suppliant, mais je ne céderai pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne le ferai pas.

Elle finit par sortir en claquant bien fort la porte.

Je prends mon portable et tape ce numéro que je connais par cœur. La première sonnerie se fait entendre puis une seconde avant que l'on décroche.

— Allo?

— Allo, c'est moi, Tom, le mec avec qui tu as couché la semaine dernière, celui auquel tu as laissé un mot.

J'entends un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil.

— Oui, je m'en doutais

— Comment ça?

Je fronce les sourcils.

— Je t'ai laissé mon numéro

— Mais ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, non?

— Non. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu?

— Je ne sais pas trop, pour te voir.

— Où es-tu?

— A Hamburg, à la salle de concert

— Je suis là dans dix minutes.

Puis il raccroche.

**A suivre.**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Luen (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**3. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé? **

Il a raccroché.

On s'est parlé quoi? Trente secondes pas plus. Je n'ai pas encore réalisé ce qui s'était passé.

On a fini le concert, j'étais dans ma loge. Jusque là ok. Je réfléchissais au sujet de Bill. L'autre est arrivée, je l'ai virée. Toujours ok. Je l'ai appelé, il arrive dans dix minutes.

Je sens le mal de crâne arriver puissance dix. Ma réflexion sur l'appeler ou non a trouvé sa réponse. Seulement, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire moi la.

Il vient mais que va-t-il se passer? Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.

Est-ce que j'ai envie de baiser? Je ne pense même pas. Je n'ai pas cette même envie que la dernière fois, je pense que c'est à cause d' Elle. J'avais besoin de passer mes nerfs ou peut-être juste d'oublier la mini-discussion que j'ai eu avec cette pétasse.

Je ne suis toujours pas plus avancé, qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Parler? On se connaît même pas. Enfin dans le sens me confier quoi. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, ce Bill m'attire réellement, ça, c'est sûr mais en même temps, cette attitude me déroute vraiment. En plus, il arrive dans huit minutes.

Je suis encore plus perdu dans mes réflexions qu'avant que l'autre soit venue. C'est tout de même dingue de se prendre autant la tête que ça. Il aura du mérite en tout cas le Bill. Il est entré dans ma vie à la vitesse de la lumière, reparti aussi vite, mais en ayant tout dévasté. Juste avec sa présence et son mot, non, ses questions aussi.

— Combien je vaux d'après toi?

— Pas ma basse en tout cas!

Je me retourne, Georg et Gustav sont entrés dans ma loge. Je ne les avais même pas entendus, je suis vraiment grave moi.

— Merci pour moi!

— Que veux-tu, je ne sais pas mentir, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

— Connard!

— Mais non voyons.

— Et toi arrête de te marrer!

Gus se marre encore plus, limite s'il ne s'écroule pas sur le canapé. Georg vient vers moi et commence à me faire chier un peu.

Une mini-bataille commence entre nous. Je suis heureux, tous mes problèmes sont oubliés.

On discute de tout et de rien quand la porte s'ouvre sur un vigile.

— Oui?

— Un jeune homme nommé Bill dit que vous l'attendez.

Et là tout me revient. Je regarde ma montre, effectivement, dix minutes.

— Oui, je l'attends.

Gus et Georg me regardent étonnés. Le vigile hoche la tête et repart le chercher.

Pendant ce temps là, Gus et Georg me bombardent de questions. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, je n'ai qu'une envie : Bill débarque, pitié!

On toque à la porte, je me lève rapidement et ouvre.

Toujours aussi beau, oui, c'est ma première pensée en le voyant, il l'est vraiment.

Je le fais entrer. Je pense qu'il doit être un peu surpris de voir Gus et Georg ici aussi. En tout cas s'il l'est, il ne le montre pas. Par contre eux, si.

C'est vraiment trop marrant. Ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à voir ça.

Un mec très grand, un petit air efféminé, des vêtements près du corps, maquillé.

Il leur sourit et là, je vois mes deux zoziaux rougir légèrement. Non mais! C'est mon coup pas le vôtre les gars! On regarde mais on touche pas!

Non, on ne regarde même pas!

Je pense que j'ai fait les yeux comme me dit souvent Georg car ils blanchissent légèrement là.

— Je vous présente Bill, dis-je à mes deux phoques d'amis. Bill voici mes deux phoques domestiqués, lui là qui a une tête de con, celui qui est brun, c'est Georg et l'autre qui est un peu plus normal, c'est Gustav.

J'entends Georg qui me course tandis que Bill rit. Il a un beau rire Bill, son rire émet un son agréable à mes oreilles.

Après avoir échappé à Georg on se retrouve tout les quatre sur le canapé et on parle. Mes deux phoques apprivoisés n'ont pas arrêté de poser des questions à Bill, enfin au début. Puis on est arrivé à parler de musique et là c'est devenu un débat.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement on a parlé tous les quatre, mais ce qui est clair, c'est que Gus et Georg apprécient Bill. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ça me fait assez plaisir.

— Bon on y va Tom, salut Bill, à la prochaine!

Georg donne une tape sur l'épaule de Bill en lui faisant un sourire avant de partir avec Gus qui nous fait un signe d'au revoir de la main. Je me retourne vers Bill, il a le regard fixé sur moi, les yeux dans les yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Luen (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**4. Ich bin da. jetzte, was willst Du von mir? **

**(Je suis là. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?)**

Yeux dans les yeux.

Il paraît que l'on peut tout voir dans les yeux car c'est la porte de l'âme, selon je ne sais plus qui, enfin c'est pour dire que l'on est face à face.

On se regarde, sans parler, juste se regarder bien dans les yeux.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il doit lire dans les miens, mais moi en tout cas, je ne dois pas être très doué car je ne vois rien. Si, juste qu'il me regarde alors que moi je dois limite le passer au rayon X avec mon regard.

Il tourne la tête et va vers la canapé puis s'y assoit. Les jambes écartées, les mains à cinq centimètres de ses jambes, il me regarde, encore.

Je dois avoir une tête pensive car il me dit:

— N'est-ce pas ce pourquoi tu m'as appelé?

Il me dévisage, cherchant une réponse à sa question. Je n'aime pas ses questions, je n'ai jamais de réponse à lui donner.

Je m'avance vers le canapé sans lui répondre, une fois de plus. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en attend vraiment une.

Je suis devant lui, même si au départ je n'avais pas réellement envie de coucher avec lui, en tout cas quand je l'ai appelé. Non, en fait, ça n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de lui, si j'ai envie de lui, vraiment, mais je ne sais pas où je vais. Quand je couche avec un coup d'un soir il n'y a pas de deuxième fois et je ne me pose pas des questions le lendemain matin.

Alors que là, c'est tout l'inverse, j'ai envie de recommencer mais je ne fais rien sans savoir un minimum où je vais.

Bill a ce quelque chose qui me plaît, il a son mystère et j'aime. Mais je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec lui et ça me déstabilise un peu.

On est toujours en train de se regarder, Bill lève les mains et commence à dé-zipper sa veste en cuir, puis la laisse tomber par terre.

Je me rapproche et c'est moi qui lui enlève son t-shirt caressant légèrement son torse. Son t-shirt atterrit non loin de son blouson. Je caresse son torse, il est si blanc que ça pourrait presque faire peur.

Mes mains descendent un peu plus bas et en peu de temps il se retrouve nu devant moi.

On se regarde encore, à croire que l'on ne fait que ça. Il a un magnifique corps, un peu maigre mais je ne suis pas vraiment plus gros que lui.

Je commence moi aussi à me déshabiller, en peu de temps je suis aussi nu que lui.

Bill se met dans le sens de la largeur puis, écarte un peu plus encore les jambes. Je m'allonge sur lui et lui caresse les hanches et les autres parties de son corps.

夜

On a couché ensemble encore une fois. C'était aussi bien que la dernière fois, peut-être mieux même.

On l'a fait deux fois.

Je crois que je suis devenu accroc à faire l'amour avec lui. Je ne pense plus à rien quand on le fait. Je prends plus de plaisir qu'avec les autres.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi et ça m'inquiète un peu. Enfin un coin de mon cerveau me met un signal d'alarme alors que l'autre me dit de continuer.

Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter .

Il est là, sur mon torse, en train de dormir. Il est beau comme ça. Je lui caresse le visage et le dos. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est et franchement je m'en moque.

— Combien je vaux d'après toi?

C'est la première question qu'il m'ait posé, elle me hante. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi répondre à celle-ci.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Luen (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours. merci à elle.

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**5. Combien veux- tu? **

J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une question juste comme ça.

Ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

Comment peut-on savoir combien vaut quelqu'un?

Combien lui il vaut? Combien moi je vaux? Est-ce qu'une somme d'argent peut valoir une personne?

Toutes ces questions tournent dans ma tête me donnant à moitié le vertige. C'est horrible de ressentir ça.

Plus j'essaie de chercher et moins j'y arrive.

Ça tourne autour de moi, c'est limite si je vois encore ce qui m'entoure.

Il faut que je me calme et reprenne mes esprits. On va procéder par étapes et y aller doucement sinon je sens que ça ne va pas aller.

Il m'a posé la question directement quand je lui ai demandé combien il prenait. Au début, j'étais surpris, puis j'ai pensé qu'il se moquait de moi.

Au final, on couche ensemble et quand je me réveille, il n'est plus là mais à la place j'ai un mot qui me dit de l'appeler si j'ai besoin de lui et qu'il voudrait que je réfléchisse à sa question. Je me demande finalement si ça n'est pas un jeu. Je ne sais pas trop, c'est possible tout autant que ça soit quelque chose de sérieux.

Je suis toujours perdu dans mes pensées quand je le sens bouger sur moi, légèrement.

Je baisse la tête vers lui. Il ouvre les yeux avec lenteur. Puis les referme avant de les ré-ouvrir.

Ensuite, il lève légèrement la tête vers moi et me regarde.

Il a un petit sourire aux lèvres qui apparaît et cette lueur dans les yeux que je connais si bien. Une lueur malicieuse, presque narquoise.

Il est vraiment mystérieux, c'est trop énervant de ne pas savoir à quoi il pense. Moi qui pensais qu'au moins au réveil il perdrait cet air, je me suis bien trompé. Ce n'est pas juste! Pourquoi il me fait perdre mes moyens comme ça? Alors que moi rien! D'habitude c'est toujours l'inverse, pourquoi ce n'est pas la même chose là encore? C'est parce que c'est lui, il est unique.

Il n'est pas comme toutes ces filles ou gars avec qui je couche, eux ils veulent coucher avec moi pour avoir couché avec Tom Kaulitz guitariste du groupe Redrum 327 qui fait un carton en ce moment. Pour être avec leur idole. Parce qu'ils disent m'aimer, pourtant ils ne me connaissent pas.

Ils ne connaissent que le Tom Kaulitz qui passait à la télévision et dans les magasins. Ils ne m'aiment pas mais aiment l'image qu'ils se sont créée de Tom Kaulitz.

Bill lui n'est pas comme ça, même si je ne sais pas comment il est. Il n'a pas les mêmes motivations. Je dis ça et pourtant je ne le connais pas plus que les fans qui "m'aiment". C'est un ressenti. Il ne veut pas ça. Mais que veut-il ?

— Bonjour, me dit-il, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

— Bonjour.

Il s'assied sur le canapé-lit qu'il y a dans ma cabine. On reste trois jours à Hamburg puis après on va à Berlin, donc on va dormir dans cette salle. Je m'assoie aussi.

— Mais où étais-tu pour arriver ici en dix minutes?

Il n'est même pas surpris par ma question qui n'a absolument rien à voir dans le contexte dans lequel nous sommes mais que je me posais tout de même depuis hier.

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

— Pas loin.

Il est marrant lui, pas loin, pas loin ça répond pas du tout à la question là ! Je pense que je n'aurai pas la réponse.

— Tu as trouvé la réponse à la question que je t'avais posée? me demande-t-il

— … Non, je ne sais toujours pas

Il ne dit plus rien.

— Je ne sais pas mais ce que je peux te proposer c'est que je te donne quelque chose et qu'au fur et à mesure je donnerai plus quand je saurai réellement combien tu vaux, ça te convient ?

— D'accord, on va faire comme ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ais une réponse mais j'apprécie que tu y ais réfléchi.

Il me fait un sourire un peu moins narquois que tout à l'heure. Je lui rends le même.

Il se lève et cherche ses habits dans la pièce et commence à se rhabiller sous mes yeux.

Une fois qu'il est habillé, il se retourne vers moi. Je me lève, je suis nu. Je m'approche de mon baggy qui est par terre et cherche dans mes poches mon porte monnaie. Je réussis rapidement à le trouver et en sors un billet de cent euros que je lui tends.

Il le prend et le range dans sa poche droite de jean sans me quitter des yeux.

— Si tu as besoin, tu as mon numéro. Je viendrai.

Il me regarde encore pendant cinq secondes avant de se retourner et de s'avancer vers la porte. Il l'ouvre et sort.

**A suivre.**


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**6. interview **

Il est parti comme il est venu, comme ça sans vraiment faire de bruit aussi vite qu'une nouvelle journée a commencé.

Pour moi, les jours s'enchaînent à une vitesse affolante. Entre les plateaux TV, les interviews pour les magazines, les concerts, les sauteries, les répètes…

Les journées ça n'est que ça enfin quand je ne fais pas ça, je dors. Parfois j'aimerais que les jours passent un peu moins vite. J'aimerais en profiter un peu plus. Quand on reçoit un prix, j'aimerais avoir le temps de savourer notre travail au lieu de tout de suite repartir.

Le problème de vivre comme ça à cent à l'heure c'est que si l'on s'arrête on ne sait plus quoi faire, on s'ennuie.

Oui, parfois je voudrais ralentir le rythme pour décompresser un peu.

Pourtant ce n'est pas possible, la preuve en est, dans environ deux heures nous avons un plateau, ce soir un concert sachant que juste avant nous avons une interview. Cette journée ne me plaît pas alors qu'elle n'a pas vraiment encore commencé.

J'aime ce que l'on fait mais pas de la manière dont ça se fait. Je pense que je vais arrêter d'y penser pour le moment ça ne sert à rien. Je vais aller me détendre sous ma douche et commencer à me préparer.

†

— Comme vous devez vous y attendre, l'une des questions que tout le monde se pose, pourquoi Redrum? Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Car au niveau de la prononciation, on peut penser à "la pièce rouge" mais "Room" ne s'écrit pas de la même manière que dans le nom du groupe.

Toujours cette question! C'est bien normal que ça ne soit pas écrit "room" puisque ça n'a rien à voir avec "la pièce rouge" mais ça presque personne ne le sait.

On avait choisi ce nom avec Gus et Georg. A part nous trois, ainsi que David notre manager, personne n'est au courant.

— Et bien oui c'est bien « la pièce rouge » que veut dire le nom du groupe. On n'a pas écrit "room" pour un effet de style, explique Verra.

Le plus risible c'est qu'elle n'en sait rien, elle dit juste ce que l'on a décidé de dire avec le manager quand on nous poserait la question.

— Et pourquoi "la pièce rouge" ?

— C'est dans une salle toute peinte en rouge qu'on a joué ensemble pour la première fois tous les quatre, dit Georg avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Gustav et moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de le suivre, c'est assez amusant de raconter des conneries pareilles à cette journaliste sur laquelle on a renversé un pot de peinture sur la figure. En fait, si on sourit tous les trois, c'est parce que l'on se souvient de la connerie que l'on a faite juste avant de trouver cette explication la toute première fois alors forcément aussi.

La journaliste continue avec ses questions, je n'écoute pas vraiment. Je pense à ce soir. Je suis un peu démoralisé j'avoue, cette journée n'est pas encore finie et je suis déjà fatigué. Je joue avec mon portable qui est dans ma poche. Je m'ennuie, les questions ne sont pas intéressantes.

Et ça continue, encore et toujours. Je joue toujours avec mon portable, l'ouvre et le referme discrètement. De toute façon, personne ne me voit, je me suis installé bien au fond, caché derrière l'autre et à côté de Georg.

Je regarde l'heure et puis, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je suis dans le menu message de mon portable à composer un message puis, je tape.

_Tu es libre ce soir? Tu pourrais être là au concert?_

_Tom_

Et je le lui envoie, attendant sa réponse.

_Oui, c'est possible mais je n'ai pas de place et la salle est pleine si j'en crois l'affiche publicitaire. _

_Bill_

Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, je lui réponds.

_Envoie une photo, sois là quarante-cinq minutes avant le début du concert dans la rue derrière la salle. Un garde du corps viendra te chercher et te placera devant la scène. _

_A tout à l'heure. _

_Tom_

Message envoyé, je vais prévenir Saki pour qu'il aille le chercher tout à l'heure.

Bill m'envoie une photo que je transmets à Saki en lui demandant d'aller le chercher quarante-cinq minutes avant le concert et de le placer devant la scène. Je reçois rapidement un sms de confirmation de sa part. Je me retourne vers Georg qui me regarde, je lui montre mon portable où je viens d'écrire que Bill va venir au concert ce soir.

Il lit le message et me fait un clin d'œil. Nous sommes malheureusement interrompus dans notre échange par la journaliste qui nous pose une question à laquelle nous sommes obligés de répondre. Cette question qui est personnelle mais où on doit répondre tout de même.

— Etes-vous célibataire à l'heure actuelle ?

Pfft ! toujours cette question mais franchement y a pas d'autres choses sur terre que cette question ?

Je sors donc mon plus beau sourire hypocrite et réponds.

— Actuellement, je suis plutôt one nigth.

Puis je fais un petit clin d'œil séducteur pendant que Georg pouffe légèrement.

— Je suis aussi célibataire, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de trouver quelqu'un. On voyage beaucoup, explique Georg.

Gus acquiesce, c'est clair que l'on n'a pas le temps même si on le voulait, or pour le moment, c'est pas vraiment le cas.

— Et vous Verra? Tout les fans hommes sont à vos pieds, aucun ne vous plairait ?

Elle glousse la dinde, je suis dégoûté. Comment tous ces mecs peuvent-ils être aux pieds de cette salope?

— Non, je suis aussi célibataire, mais qui sait peut-être plus pour longtemps. Qui sait?

Elle tourne légèrement la tête vers moi et moi je l'ignore délibérément. Je préférerais me faire castrer que d'être avec elle.

La journaliste continue encore pendant une quinzaine de minutes ses questions avant de nous laisser. Nous allons nous préparer pour le concert de ce soir.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**-Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**7. Concert**

Cinq minutes, c'est le temps qu'il reste avant que le concert commence. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que dans cinq minutes je vais jouer devant Bill pendant deux heures.

Je ne suis pas stressé, je pense que ça va me faire différent car d'habitude je ne connais pas les personnes devant lesquelles je joue alors que là j'en connais une.

On a plus envie dans ces cas là de faire de son mieux, enfin je sais que quand on se produisait Georg, Gus et moi, quand mon père venait nous voir, je voulais toujours qu'il soit fier de moi. Je donnais tout pour ça.

Quand Andréas vient je fais la même chose. Je veux lui montrer, le faire rêver, qu'il soit content.

J'aime voir dans leurs yeux cette petite étincelle qui me prouve qu'ils ont rêvé le temps d'une chanson ou plus .

Alors le fait que Bill vienne ce soir même si on ne se connaît pas vraiment me fait plaisir car quand mon père ou Andy viennent ça me montre qu'ils tiennent à moi et qu'ils pensent à moi. Je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas de Bill mais ça n'est pas grave. C'est juste histoire de faire de son mieux pour quelqu'un que l'on connaît et que l'on ne déteste pas.

Ce soir je veux impressionner Bill, lui montrer ce que je joue. J'espère que je pourrai ainsi supporter un peu mieux cette pot de colle de chanteuse, si je suis concentré, ça se passera bien mieux.

Je regarde Georg qui me fait un petit signe auquel je réponds. J'ai ma guitare sur l'épaule alors que Gus tient ses baguettes. Elle a son micro, ce sera la dernière à monter sur scène, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je sais que ça fait bien mais là, sérieusement, je ne pense pas. Mais bon, je suis pas manager moi, je suis seulement le guitariste.

David, notre manager, nous dit que c'est l'heure. Les gars et moi allons nous mettre sur scène dans une semi-pénombre.

J'entends déjà les cris de nos fans, j'avoue que ça fait tout de même plaisir de voir que des personnes aiment ce que l'on fait, sur le lot bien sûr il y en a qui veulent juste coucher avec un des membres du groupe mais il y en a aussi qui aiment vraiment ce que l'on fait et j'avoue que ça aide quand parfois on n'a qu'une envie c'est de claquer la porte et de partir loin.

Quelques instants plus tard, la fumée se propage sur scène et là nous entendons pleins de cris. Ils ont compris que c'était l'heure et ils nous font savoir qu'ils sont là.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Gustav donne l'envoi puis je le suis ainsi que Georg. Verra arrive sur là scène peu après en commençant à chanter.

Habillée une fois de plus en mini jupe blanche avec un haut rouge avec des manches en froufrous. On peut voir le décolleté à trois cents kilomètres d'elle.

Je suis concentré sur mes accords, je donne le meilleur de moi-même sans m'occuper de cette chose. Je sais que Bill est là mais je ne pourrai le vérifier qu'après la première chanson donc dans environ deux minutes trente.

Mes doigts glissent rapidement sur les divers carreaux, produisant ainsi différents sons plus ou moins aigus.

J'adore sentir mes doigts appuyer sur les cordes de ma guitare, produisant des sons. Pour moi c'est vivre car avec ça j'arrive à être moi-même et à transmettre des messages aux autres même si parfois ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.

J'aime me sentir comme à l'instant, être en symbiose avec ma guitare.

Les dernières notes se font entendre puis la première chanson est terminée. Je relève tout de suite les yeux vers le public, je vois Bill.

Il est comme je l'ai demandé à Saki au premier rang. Il est magnifique habillé d'un t-shirt noir, dessus on peut voir écrit "Frei". Le F continue en faisant des boucles sur tout le haut de son torse. Il a un jean de couleur foncé, les cheveux aplatis.

Mais ce qui le rend très beau pour moi, c'est ce sourire qu'il a aux lèvres. Il n'est pas très grand en fait, c'est plus une esquisse de sourire, non, même pas, c'est l'expression de ses yeux.

En fait, j'ai du le rêver ce sourire…

Mais pas l'expression qu'il a dans les yeux, j'aime cette expression. Je lui souris et lui fais un signe. Tout le monde pense que je salue les fans, ce qui est vrai mais plus particulièrement Bill.

Je le vois qui rit légèrement .

— Hallo Berlin! Alors, heureux de nous voir ? beugle cette fille qui est chanteuse.

La foule lui répond que oui.

Gustav et Georg ont vu que Bill était là et le salue ce qui donne la même réaction que pour moi.

— Ça vous dit une autre chanson ?

Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive là ? Normalement elle doit encore chauffer l'ambiance et pas reprendre direct avec une autre chanson. On se regarde avec les gars, il est clair qu'ils sont tous les deux aussi étonnés que moi.

— Voici Mein ! (à moi)

Ok ! là elle nous a pété un gros câble ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE QU'ELLE NOUS TAPE ? Elle était pas prévue avant l'entracte celle-ci ! Je me retourne une fois de plus vers mes amis et on se résigne à commencer cette musique que je déteste particulièrement.

Mes doigts parcourent ma guitare puis, quand vient le dernier refrain je la vois s'approcher de moi.

— Mein! (À moi)

Du bist mein (Tu es à moi)

Niemand kann dich haben ( Personne ne peut t'avoir)

Puis elle part en direction de Georg, passe près de Gust mais continue à me regarder tout de même mais cette fois cela ce voit moins.

Ensuite, elle regarde le public et j'ai même l'impression qu'elle vise une personne plus particulièrement.

— Niemand beröhmt dich (Personne ne te touchera)

Mein (À moi)

La chanson est finie, le public est content mais moi je bous de l'intérieur. Je crois que je vais la tuer. Et d'ailleurs je crois que David aussi si j'en crois ce que j'entends dans mon oreillette.

Je regarde Bill et je me sens déjà un peu plus calme. Après tout je veux donner le meilleur de moi-même et même si cette conne fait tout pour me pourrir la vie, je ne vais pas céder.

On continue et avec la résolution que j'ai prise ça va carrément mieux, je m'amuse. Mais bien sûr, elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Elle veut faire monter quelqu'un pour chanter avec elle. Personnellement je m'en fous juste une chose de non prévue qu'elle fait.

Elle scrute la salle et demande le gars au t-shirt rouge qui est devant. Il a l'air hyper heureux ce mec, le pauvre, il ne se rend même pas compte du malheur qui lui arrive, comme je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ce gars. Allez courage mec, tu peux le faire.

Elle chante avec lui, le collant carrément telle une sangsue. Beurk.

Pense à bien te désinfecter après surtout, tu risques ta vie sinon.

Elle continue son petit jeu encore un peu puis elle le vire de la scène et le concert continue comme ça. Sans plus de mauvaises surprises si on excepte le fait qu'elle se colle à moi et Georg comme c'est pas possible. J'ai bien cru que j'allais me tuer. Mais j'ai tenu bon et malgré tout ça j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Le concert se termine donc après environ deux heures, on salue notre public et on sort.

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**8. Derrière la scène **

Nous descendons donc de la scène côté coulisse, bien sûr, nous n'avons pas trop envie de mourir étouffés sous les fans, faut pas croire, nous ne sommes pas totalement suicidaires.

David est là en train de nous attendre. Il n'est pas content, pour quelqu'un qui le connaît c'est tout de suite visible. Tout, dans sa manière de se tenir, l'expression de son visage, ses mains qui se plient et se déplient lentement pour tenter de rester calme. De ne pas exploser, parce que non, devant les techniciens ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé.

C'est tellement visible, j'aurais été aveugle que je ne l'en aurais pas moins su. Tout ce qui se dégage de lui le montre, on le ressent. Cette lourdeur dans l'atmosphère.

Il nous dit d'aller dans la loge.

— Je veux vous parler, tous.

En insistant bien sur le tous. On se presse d'y aller pour éviter d'avoir encore plus de problèmes. J'envoie rapidement un sms à Saki pour qu'il accompagne Bill à notre hôtel

Plus précisément dans ma chambre où je reviendrai après notre discussion avec David.

Nous descendons vers les loges, version file indienne, Gustav devant suivi d'elle, Georg et moi qui fermons la marche. On arrive assez rapidement à la loge et tout de suite je m'assoie sur une partie du canapé couleur rouge sang suivis de près par Georg et Gustav. L'autre se met sur une chaise près de la coiffeuse. On attend en silence David, on sait déjà ce qui va se dire et franchement je me retiens avec le plus grand mal de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour la tuer. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que le silence règne.

Ce silence est pesant voir carrément oppressant. Au bout d'un temps qui me semble une éternité, il faut aussi dire que dans ces conditions une seconde équivaut à une dizaine de minutes, David entre dans la loge, il referme la porte, nous regarde les uns après les autres et commence à ouvrir la bouche.

— Bon, commençons par le côté positif avant tout, bon concert. Maintenant côté négatif.

Il fixe Verra cette fois-ci.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de changer l'ordre des musiques comme ça ?

Sa voix est basse, c'est d'autant plus inquiétant et là, je me prends à me demander : va-t-il crier ? Ou garder ce timbre de voix qui à la limite est encore pire?

— Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'as pas juste changé l'ordre de la chanson, imagine ce qui aurait pu arriver si les garçons n'avaient pas eu ce temps d'adaptation? Imagine si il avait fallu changer d'instrument ? Tu y as pensé? NON BIEN SÛR ! Et cette invitation à faire monter un ou une fan sur scène! Maintenant il va falloir le faire à chaque concert! Tu n'as pas du tout pensé à la sécurité du groupe comme du jeune homme qui est monté ! Si ça avait été prévu on aurait fait mettre en œuvre des mesures de sécurité. Mais non bien sûr ! C'est dans ces moments là que je me demande ce que tu fais en professionnel !

Je la vois qui frissonne pendant le discours de David, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de peur ou qu'elle ait vraiment compris ce qu'il veut lui dire.

— Si tu n'es pas capable d'agir en pro, il ne fallait pas venir dans ce milieu-ci mais rester en amateur.

— Et bien comme ça on aura encore plus de monde, tu devrais pas te plaindre, tu vas gagner encore plus de fric.

Elle se lève brusquement puis fait mine de partir mais David ne l'entend pas comme ça, il lui attrape le poignet. Elle tourne son visage vers lui.

— Le fric je m'en fous, moi c'est la sécurité qui m'importe. Si tu nous refais un truc comme cela je te préviens que tu vires du groupe. En faisant ce que tu as fait, tu as agis égoïstement, or quand on est un groupe on ne peut pas agir de cette manière.

— D'où on est un groupe? Moi, je ne le vois pas ton groupe.

Sur ces derniers mots elle dégage son poignet de la poigne de David et part.

Je crois qu'il n'y a jamais eu de silence aussi pesant, en tout cas pas à ma connaissance.

Ce que Verra a dit semble faire réfléchir. Personnellement pour moi, il y a un groupe, Georg, Gus et moi. Je ne sais pas comment eux le ressentent mais pour moi il y a groupe, il y a juste une personne qui est là et qui pour moi ne fait pas partie de notre groupe, qui est simplement là avec nous sur scène. Oui, je la mets à l'écart mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé, moi ça ne me dérangeait pas d'essayer. Elle ne nous a jamais considérés comme un groupe et ça j'en suis sûr.

David finit par le briser en nous disant d'aller nous reposer avant le prochain concert qui sera dans deux jours. Nous avions en fait juste le lendemain de vraiment libre vu que après-demain nous serons sur la route direction Bremen et même si ça n'est pas très loin, il faut se faire à la salle et faut répéter, voir si il n'y a pas de problèmes avec les branchements et tout le tralala.

J'en suis là dans mes réflexion quand j'entends la porte se refermer dernière David. On se regarde avec les deux G, je crois que la soirée a été très comment dire, pleine de rebondissements comme me disait mon ancienne prof d'allemand.

— Vous allez faire quoi les gars ce soir?

— Je pense que je vais aller en boite, me répond Georg

— Je vais venir aussi et toi?

— Non, je ne viens pas, je vois quelqu'un ce soir.

Gus me regarde bizarrement, ça doit être le fait que je n'aille pas avec eux en boîte ce soir. De l'autre côté il y a Georg qui se marre.

— Mais voyons Gus tu l'as pas vu pendant le concert ?

— Qui?

— T'es désespérant mon pauvre !

— Mets-toi à ma place derrière ma batterie à trois mille kilomètres du public et dis-moi si tu vois quelque chose et après on en reparlera ok ?

— Rooohh t'excite pas.

Gus lui fait les yeux de la mort qui tue là mais Georg semble ne pas les voir, à moins qu'il soit immunisé ?

— Y avait Bill, tout devant côté Tom ! dit-il comme si c'était une évidence

— OOOhhh

— Les gars… tentais-je

— Ça explique beaucoup de chose !

— Ah ! enfin tu comprends !

— Je t'emmerde mon Georginou.

Là, je suis désolé mais c'est impossible de ne pas rire en entendant et voyant ça. Gus qui nous dit ça en battant des cils comme… comme je sais pas quoi mais bon ! Avec la voix qui va avec ! Trop fort quoi. Georg aussi rit comme c'est pas permis. A la fin, nous rions tous les trois, c'est limite si nous ne sommes pas pliés par terre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, on s'arrête de rire et je commence à sortir de la loge en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée.

— Bonne soirée aussi avec ton mec!

Et là, je me retourne vers Georg en plissant un sourcil.

— Georg, Bill est pas mon mec.

— C'est ce qu'on dit !

Il est vraiment pas possible ce mec mais enfin bon.

— Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux ! Bonne boîte. Puis je sors de la loge, passant par différents couloirs pour sortir de la salle de concert et appeler une voiture pour me ramener à notre hôtel. Elle arrive rapidement et une bonne quinzaine de minutes après, j'arrive devant la porte de ma chambre, l'ouvrant lentement.

Bill est assis sur mon lit.

— Bonsoir, lui dis-je

Il a un léger sourire, il se lève de mon lit et s'avance vers moi de manière féline.

— Bonsoir.

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**9. Dans la chambre**

Il continue à s'avancer jusqu'à se poser en face de moi. Il est vraiment beau comme gars, c'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je l'ai face à moi.

Un corps svelte tout en longueur, la peau claire, très claire.

Bill n'est pas un beau gars mais un très beau gars et il le sait.

Il en joue de la meilleure manière possible d'ailleurs, avec des habits assez près du corps sans pour autant être collés à son corps, sans vulgarité. Il est juste lui. Il joue de ses charmes sans trop d'excès. C'est aussi cela qui lui rajoute ce mystère qui l'entoure comme une deuxième peau.

Nous sommes face à face, il a un petit sourire aux lèvres .

— Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé? lui demandais-je.

Le silence dure quelques secondes, il réfléchit à sa réponse je pense. Il ne veut pas me faire plaisir, il me dira honnêtement ce qu'il a ressenti. En tout cas c'est le sentiment que j'en ai.

— Je pense que c'était bien… mais, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait un problème. N'y a-t-il pas eu des imprévus?

J'acquiesce positivement.

— Un décalage de chanson.

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui hoche la tête.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais... Vous aviez l'air surpris.

Je glousse à moitié, non, je ne suis pas une poule. Juste que je ne vois pas quelle autre expression employer vu que c'est celle-ci.

— C'était si visible que ça? lui fais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Non, juste que j'ai déjà parlé avec tes amis donc j'en ai conclu ça vu leurs réactions mais à ce moment là, je n'étais pas encore sûr à cent pour cent. Mais vu la tête que tu faisais…

Je souris, il m'a bien cerné en fait. Alors que moi pas vraiment.

— Je vois.

J'ai un petit sourire en coin. C'est dingue, comment ce mec il réussit à me deviner comme ça ? Je ne pensais pas être quelqu'un que l'on cerne aussi facilement mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé ou alors Bill est particulièrement doué pour comprendre la psychologie humaine.

— Tu es doué. lui dis-je avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je vois ses yeux briller, il passe sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

— Doué? En quoi? me demande-t-il avec cette même lueur amusée dans les yeux que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.

Il approche sa main de mon buste, la descendant lentement vers mon t-shirt. Je me mords légèrement la lèvre face à ce geste empli de sensualité. Il commence à remonter mon haut, frôlant ma peau de ses longs doigts blancs. Il relève et enlève totalement mon t-shirt puis le jette négligemment au sol. Ses doigts passent sur mon torse avec légèreté.

J'ai bien compris le message, je lui fais un sourire pervers et plante les yeux dans les siens, que crois-tu ? Tu n'as pas le monopole.

— En pas mal de choses, mais n'oublie pas, moi aussi je le suis.

Je le vois sourire encore plus, mes mains lui enlèvent son t-shirt et le jette par terre, puis passent aussi sur son torse. Passant sur la pointe de ces petites boules de chair que sont ses mamelons, je descends d'ailleurs mes lèvres dessus avant de sortir ma langue et je la passe furtivement dessus. Il tremble un peu sous ma langue qui se fait de plus en plus coquine. Passant de l'une à l'autre de ses boules de peau rosée.

— Tu veux jouer à ça?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire contre sa peau. Je relève la tête vers lui, ancrant mes yeux dans les siens.

— Pourquoi, ça te dérange?

A suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**10. Chats et souris**

— Pourquoi, ça te dérange?

— Absolument pas, pourquoi penses-tu ça? lui dis-je en commençant à lui déboucler sa ceinture et la tirant vers moi.

Je crois que ce petit jeu devient de plus en plus amusant. Et excitant bien sûr.

Toujours se demander ce que l'autre va faire ou dire, c'est un peu comme le jeu du chat et de la souris. Nous sommes tous les deux tour à tour chat et souris.

— Hum... Pour rien, me dit-il sensuellement tout en se léchant une fois de plus

la lèvre supérieure.

Puis lui aussi enlève ma ceinture sauf que moi mon baggy tombe contrairement à son jean qui a seulement baissé de quelques centimètres.

— Chouette ton boxer.

— N'est-ce pas? Tu me montres le tien? Pour comparer bien sûr, en tout bien tout honneur.

Non, je ne veux pas être crédible sinon je n'aurais pas cet immense sourire aux lèvres.

— Si c'est en tout bien tout honneur comment pourrais-je refuser?

Il descend lentement son jean après qu'il l'ait ouvert. Lui aussi a un beau boxer. Je pose mes doigts sur le haut au dessus de l'élastique.

— Oh! mais je croyais que ça devait être en tout bien tout honneur? que fait ceci ici si c'est en tout bien tout honneur? dit-il avec un rire dans la voix en mettant sa main sur mes bijoux de famille .

Je gémis doucement puis je le sens qui descend entièrement mon boxer puis remet sa main dessus. Avec son index il trace une ligne invisible sur ma partie alors que moi je me retiens légèrement de gémir en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Il me prend pleinement en main puis commence de lents et très frustrants va-et-vient sur mon sexe qui devient de plus en plus dur. Je ne peux même pas m'empêcher de gémir.

En plus il est sadique car il ralentit. Je donne un coup de reins pour qu'il accélère.

— Plus... Plus vite...

Il sourit encore plus et accélère.

— Haaannn

— Où y a-t-il des préservatifs?

— Dans... la table... hann... de chevet... Hummm

Il lâche soudain mes parties puis m'emmène sur le lit, je n'ai même pas le temps de protester contre son arrêt qu'il a ouvert le tiroir, sorti le préservatif et me l'a enfilé avant de poser sa bouche sur mon sexe.

Il passe d'abord sa langue sur toute ma longueur me tirant ainsi des longs gémissements, puis il ne s'occupe plus que du gland englobé de mes parties me faisant mourir de frustration par sa lenteur. Il passe sa langue sur toutes les parties sensibles me faisant plus que gémir.

Et sans que je m'y attende, il me prend complètement en bouche faisant de rapides aller-et-retour sur ma fierté, jouant parfois avec son piercing.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi dur de ma vie, s'il continue comme ça je vais éjaculer avant même d'être en lui.

Puis il s'arrête encore alors que je n'étais pas loin de l'orgasme.

— Et ça aussi c'était en tout bien tout honneur? lui demandais-je avec un sourire quelque peu frustré dirons-nous.

— Oh, mais elle n'est pas encore descendue! Il faut faire quelque chose.

Et au vu de son sourire, de ses yeux et du fait qu'il enlève son boxer, ça risque de me plaire. il s'assoie sur mon sexe, le prenant complètement en lui. Nous poussons tous deux un cri. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que je ressens à cet instant là où je suis rentré en lui mais je pense bien avoir directement attaqué sa prostate et pas d'une manière vraiment douce.

Il s'en est resserré autour de moi et moi aussi j'ai hurlé. C'était si agréable!

C'est chaud à l'intérieur de lui. Chaud et moite.

Il se relève, montant et descendant de sur moi, me tenant par les épaules, s'aidant comme il peut. Mes mains sont sur ses hanches l'aidant à monter et descendre de plus en plus vite.

Je donne des coups de hanches, m'enfonçant encore d'avantage en lui. Mes mains passent quelques fois sur son dos, il a la peau douce, son corps est plein de sueur rendant ses muscles brillants. Je donne un coup de reins plus fort que les autres et je sens ses ongles sur mes omoplates qui les griffent profondément. Je vais avoir des marques mais tant pis, tout ça est trop bon. J'aime rentrer et ressortir de lui comme ça.

Je sens que je suis au bord du gouffre et après un dernier va-et-vient j'éjacule en criant mon plaisir, lui aussi crie. Puis je tombe sur le lit, Bill sur moi. On prend le temps de regagner notre souffle puis Bill s'enlève de sur moi et commence à se lever et chercher ses affaires qui sont sur le sol.

— Tu peux rester si tu veux, comme je t'ai demandé de venir au concert je peux bien te laisser dormir ici? Le lit est grand, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

A suivre

PS: dragonichigo , je répondrais à toutes tes reviews que je n'ai pas répondu dans le week-end, désoler de ne pouvoir le faire avant et merci de me lire^^


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**11. Reste encore**

— Tu peux rester si tu veux, comme je t'ai demandé de venir au concert je peux bien te laisser dormir ici? Le lit est grand, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Il me regarde dans les yeux, je ne sais pas quelle va être sa réaction ni ce à quoi il pense. Je l'ai déjà dit, ce mec est un mystère. Son visage ne laisse rien passer de ses pensées ni de ce qu'il ressent. Certaines personnes penseraient sûrement qu'il ne ressent rien, pourtant, moi je pense que c'est faux.

Il ne montre pas ce qu'il ressent. Il met une distance entre les autres et lui. Il montre ce que les gens veulent voir. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Comme nous en fait, comme moi. Il fait ce que l'on attend de lui, c'est exactement la même chose que je dois faire devant le public, en interview, quand je suis sur un plateau TV...

Il endosse le même rôle que nous, même si je ne connais pas la raison qui le pousse à faire ça. De l'auto protection? Sûrement. Après tout, c'est bien ce que l'on fait nous-même non? Non, c'est encore différent. Nous montrons aux fans ce qu'elles veulent voir.

Quand j'y pense, c'est pathétique. Il faut que l'on devienne quelqu'un d'autre pour faire vendre notre musique.

Nous ne sommes pas parfaits et pourtant on doit donner une image qui donne cette impression aux autres. Et dès que l'on se relâche un peu, on dit de nous que nous sommes des capricieux, des rockstars qui ont pris la grosse tête. Mais se rendent-ils compte de ce que l'on supporte tous les jours? J'aimerais bien pouvoir me relâcher sans que l'on me juge à chaque fois. Juste être moi.

Bill a finalement le même problème. Je suis un client, il ne peut pas être lui devant moi. Qui me dit qu'il est vraiment comme l'idée que je me fais de lui? Peut-être est-il quelqu'un d'extrêmement timide? Peut-être pas... Le fait est que Bill met tout de même une distance entre lui est ses clients, sûrement moins grande que celle que je dois mettre entre moi et nos fans mais cette distance existe tout de même.

Je le vois qui se déshabille et qui entre à nouveau dans le lit.

— Merci, me dit-il avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Je crois que je souris légèrement.

— Ne me remercie pas, lui dis-je avant de passer mon bras droit sur son bassin. Bonne nuit Bill.

Puis je ferme les yeux, j'entends un petit "bonne nuit", il se rapproche de moi. Laissant sa tête reposer sur une de mes clavicules. Je sens sa respiration sur ma peau. Et peu après je ne sens plus rien, je m'endors avec Bill près de moi. Et honnêtement je me sens bien.

夜

(Yoru)

Je sens le soleil qui se diffuse dans toute la pièce et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grogner de mécontentement et d' enfoncer mon visage dans l'oreiller qui d'ailleurs sens extrêmement bon et n'a pas vraiment le touché que je connais aux oreiller habituellement. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et tombe sur les yeux noisettes de Bill. Je lui fais un petit sourire avant de regarder le réveil qui est sur la table basse à côté du lit. Il est dix heures.

Je me détache de lui et je me lève. Il fait de même et commence à reprendre ses affaires qui sont sur le sol quand je l'arrête.

-Tu viens te laver? Ils doivent nous attendre pour le petit déjeuner, lui dis-je avant de l'entraîner dans la salle de bain.

Nous prenons ensemble notre douche, ce n'est pas comme si il ne m'avait jamais vu nu et moi non plus. Nous y restons pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant d'en ressortir.

Il va remettre ses habits cette fois-ci pendant que j'enfile rapidement un long t-shirt bleu, un baggy de même couleur, un bonnet blanc et pour finir une casquette, elle aussi bleue.

Pendant que je m'habille Bill se maquille rapidement les yeux.

Peu de temps après nous sortons de ma chambre, je lui donne son argent qu'il met dans une poche de son jean et allons manger. Nous prenons l'ascenseur qui nous emmène jusqu'au restaurant où je vois déjà la silhouette de Gustav se dessiner.

— Bonjour les gars!

A suivre.


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**12. Petit Déjeuner**

Nous prenons l'ascenseur qui nous emmène jusqu'au restaurant où je vois déjà la silhouette de Gustav se dessiner.

— Bonjour les gars!

Je vois Gustav qui lève la tête de son bol puis qui nous fait un rapide coucou avant de reprendre une cuillère remplie de céréales et de la manger. Georg lui se lève de sa chaise pour me mettre une petite tape à l'épaule avant de faire de même à Bill en souriant.

Georg regagne sa chaise à côté de Gus tandis que Bill et moi nous complétons les places vides. Devant moi il y a des assiettes pleines de nourriture et croyez-le ou pas mais j'ai terriblement faim! Je tourne la tête vers Bill pour voir si lui aussi à quelque chose à manger. Comme si j'allais bouffer devant lui alors qu'il n'y a rien pour lui! Je sais pas mais moi je trouve que ce genre de choses ne se fait pas. Mais il y a bien quelque chose en face de lui. Je lui fais un sourire et je commence à manger. Il fait de même et au bout de quelques bouchés, je jette un coup d'œil aux deux autres qui mangent tranquillement.

— Alors ça a été là soirée ?

Ils lèvent leurs têtes de leur bol, se regardent mutuellement puis Gus acquiesce rougissant légèrement alors que Georg réplique.

— Bien et vous ?

Tiens tiens, il insiste bien sur le « vous » aurait-il une idée derrière la tête par hasard?

— Bien, pas vrai Bill?

Je le vois qui lève la tête et nous offre un sourire simple.

— Oui, bien.

— Vous avez fait quoi? Demande Georg.

Et là je vois le sourire de Bill se faire un peu plus rêveur.

— On a parlé de nos souvenirs.

— Ceux du lycée?

— Oui, ça fait du bien de se revoir, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne l'avais fait.

C'est dingue comment il est bon acteur! Il lui sort ça comme ça, sans problème. Pour un peu j'y aurais même cru! Enfin si je ne savais pas que c'est faux bien sûr.

C'est là que je me rends d'autant plus compte qu'il met une distance. Il est en train de créer une vie. Une vie où on se connaît et tel qu'il le décrit, on est du genre "les meilleurs amis du monde " ou du moins très proches.

Et le pire c'est que ça me ferait presque rêver ce qu'il leur raconte. Il a une manière de raconter ça qui donne envie, ça fait fantasmer, c'est agréable.

— Ah! Et vous avez dit quoi?

— Les conneries qu'on a faites et Bill m'a donné des nouvelles des autres.

Bon, du coup je suis obligé d'inventer moi aussi mais étonnamment, les mensonges me viennent assez facilement. Je me mets à raconter comment on avait fait chier la prof d'anglais et plein d'autres conneries.

Bill rajoute des petites anecdotes par ci par là faisant mourir de rire Georg alors que Gus sourit en se retenant de rire.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a débité nos conneries mais ce que je sais c'est que le retour à la réalité a été dur.

On parle en riant quand elle arrive. Au début, je ne l'ai même pas entendue et je pense que les autres étaient aussi surpris que moi de son arrivée. Mais en même temps il fallait s'y attendre. Elle aussi fait partit du groupe même si je l'ai oubliée le temps de ces "souvenirs inventés". Quand on s'aperçoit qu'elle est là, on se tait. Elle nous regarde puis se poste devant Bill.

Ses yeux le passe limite aux rayons X. Elle le regarde avec tant de haine que j'en ai eu un petit frisson. Elle le tue littéralement du regard, le dévisageant sans aucune pudeur.

— C'est ma place, lui dit-elle d'une voix plus froide que la glace.

C'est le genre de voix qui veut clairement dire "dégage, t'es qu'une merde". Beaucoup de monde pour ne pas dire tout le monde se serait levé plus vite que son ombre de cette chaise mais pas Bill.

Il l'a regarde. Il ne dit rien, ne fait rien. Son attitude n'est pas pour autant provocante mais justement, il est là et puis c'est tout. Rien dans son attitude ne laisse dire qu'il va se lever mais rien non plus ne laisse entendre qu'il va rester. Comme s'il est déconnecté sans l'être vraiment. Oui, il la regarde, la juge ou plutôt décortique la manière dont Verra réagit. Comme les psychologues. Eux posent des questions et avec les gestes des gens, leurs mimiques, ce qu'ils répondent ils savent cerner la personnalité qu'ils ont en face d'eux. Comme les metteurs en scène au théâtre. Ils trouvent très rapidement qui peut faire qui, ils trouvent leurs faiblesses et jouent avec pour les utiliser de la meilleure manière possible.

Bill n'a toujours pas bougé et elle commence à s'énerver.

— Où est mon petit déjeuner? gueule-t-elle plus qu'elle le demanda à Gus ou Georg à moins que ça ne soit moi?

— On pensait que tu avais déjà mangé, il y avait quatre déjeuner quand je suis arrivé avec Gus. On a commencé à manger quand Tom et Bill sont arrivés pour manger avec nous.

Hou la la ! ça sent pas bon du tout ça!

— Tu as mangé mon petit déjeuner. Excuse-toi tout de suite! gueule-t-elle à Bill comme s'il est son chien.

A suivre.


	14. Chapter 14

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**13. Une journée**

— Tu as mangé mon petit déjeuner. Excuse-toi tout de suite! gueule-t-elle à Bill comme s'il est son chien.

Je crois que c'est cette phrase qui est de trop et pourtant elle n'en a pas dit beaucoup, juste ce qu'il faut pour que toute ma haine soit ravivée.

Jamais je ne me suis mis en position d'infériorité face à elle, jamais je n'ai accepté d'obéir à ses caprices, jamais je n'ai fermé ma gueule face à elle et ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui! Elle n'a pas à lui parler comme à un chien ! personne ne mérite ça ! On est tous des êtres humains, on est tous pareils et il n'y a pas de "supérieur" et "d'inférieur".

Même moi quand je lui parle ce n'est pas comme ça. Elle reste encore un minimum humaine à mes yeux bien que cette part d'humaine soit quasiment inexistante pour moi.

Je me lève, tout les yeux sont relevés vers moi. Gustav et Georg me regardent l'air de dire ''mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire Tom'' ? Elle me regarde interdite ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce que je réagisse. Elle paraît perdue, sa paupière gauche fait quelques sursauts, si on peut dire ça comme ça bien sûr. Bill me regarde un peu comme il regardait Verra un peu avant.

Je me dégage de ma chaise et vais vers lui, je lui attrape le bras le faisant se lever de table. Puis je le tire vers la sortie. En passant près d'un serveur, je lui demande un petit déjeuner pour la table que nous venons de quitter avant de partir suivi de Bill.

Je ne sais pas vraiment où je nous emmène mais en tout cas loin d'ici. Ma haine bout toujours dans mes veines ce qui fait que mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus qu'au ralenti, se laissant dominer par mes sentiments, ce qui est, à cet instant, assez problématique car je ne sais pas où je nous emmène.

Nous sommes sortis de l'hôtel, je ne m'arrête pas dans ma course car j'ai besoin de ça pour évacuer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai continué mais le paysage à quelque peu changé, pas de beaucoup mais bon.

Pendant tout ce temps, la main de Bill est restée dans la mienne. Nous sommes devant un centre commercial. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé, depuis que je suis célèbre en faite. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai en envie. Peut-être pour me donner l'impression de revenir en arrière.

Je nous fais rentrer à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas trop où aller, je tourne la tête vers Bill après tout c'est moi qui l'ai entraîné jusqu'ici.

— Désolé, lui murmurais-je. Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais voir?

Il ne dit rien et réfléchit. Observe ce qui l'entoure, analyse puis relève la tête vers moi, il a décidé. Ses yeux sont fixé aux miens, il ouvre la bouche.

— Un magasin de jouets.

Dire que je ne suis pas étonné serait mentir mais après tout, pourquoi pas? J'acquiesce et on part vers le plan de la grande surface pour trouver ce qu'il veut.

Il y a plusieurs "pôles", quatre pour être précis. Nous sommes au premier étage du pôle B et le magasin de jouets est au deuxième étage du pôle D. On prend l'escalator pour monter un étage puis on va à pied au pôle D. Sur le chemin on peut voir beaucoup de magasins d'habillage masculin. Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil dedans. Oui, ça devrait aller.

Je retiens Bill pour qu'il s'arrête.

— Faut que je change de vêtements.

Il me fait « Ok » et nous rentrons dans le magasin. Ça n'est pas du tout ce que je mets habituellement mais ce sera parfait. Je prends rapidement un t-shirt avec de grosses rayures noires et blanches avec un sac à dos puis nous allons vers la caisse. Je paye rapidement puis nous sortons et je me mets dans un coin pour enlever mes t-shirts et les remplacer par mon achat. J'enlève aussi ma casquette et mon bonnet. J'attache mes dreds beaucoup plus bas qu'habituellement. Je mets tout ça dans mon sac à dos et me tourne vers Bill. Il me dit que je suis plus passe-partout puis on reprend le chemin vers notre but premier : le magasin de jouets.

Les vitrines sont immenses ! Il y a de grandes peluches derrière les vitrines, des vélos, des petites voitures, des poupées, des instruments de musique en plastique, des épées elles aussi en plastique, des trains mécaniques et tellement d'autres choses !

J'ai terriblement l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant devant ces magnifiques vitrines remplies de rêves. Je sais bien que c'est purement commercial mais à cet instant je vois ça avec les yeux d'un enfant. L'enfant que j'étais avant, celui que l'on perd en grandissant.

La main de Bill se resserre sur la mienne me faisant réagir. Nous entrons dans cette boutique à rêves. C'est bien ce que je voyais mais en encore plus coloré, les peluches de chats ont l'air si vraies ! leurs poils sont soyeux et ont l'air si doux. Je m'approche vers l'un d'entre eux et le caresse. C'est doux. Je vois une main manucurée de noir caresser elle aussi le chat que j'avais en main.

Je tourne la tête vers Bill qui a un petit sourire enfantin aux lèvres puis il arrête de caresser le chat. Ses yeux examinent les différentes pièces un peu plus loin.

Il va vers la droite où je peux voir des petites voitures pourtant il ne s'y arrête pas et continue son chemin. Je le suis pour voir ce qui a attiré son regard.

Il regarde les peluches semblant en chercher une particulière. Il voit deux petits pandas avec de longues mains accrochés ensemble. Il les regarde et leur caresse doucement la tête. Je m'approche de lui.

— Ils sont mignons.

— Oui, mais je n'en voulais pas vraiment deux.

— Je peux t'en prendre un?

— Bien sûr, il me manque juste le poulpe maintenant.

Je le regarde étonné.

— Pourquoi un poulpe?

il rit doucement et fait un grand sourire.

— Il me le manque.

Et il repart dans sa recherche du poulpe qu'il trouve d'ailleurs très rapidement. Il est bizarre son poulpe d'ailleurs, je le lui dis et il me répond que ça n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'apprécie pas la beauté de son poulpe.

Il me dit ça de manière si enfantine, ça en est adorable. On fait rapidement le tour du magasin mais rien ne l'intéresse, on passe donc à la caisse. Il paye ses peluches bien que j'ai essayé de le faire mais il ne veut pas.

On sort de la boutique avec un sac assez gros. Nous nous posons dans un petit coin de restauration et il me donne un des deux pandas. Je l'accroche sur une des bandoulières de mon sac à dos puis nous continuons de nous balader. On trouve le cinéma et allons voir un film et ainsi de suite tout le long de la journée. Quand je reviens le soir il est assez tard, j'ai passé une très bonne journée et quand je me jette sur mon lit je tombe presque de fatigue. Je me relève pourtant et décroche de mon sac à dos la petite peluche et la serre tout contre moi.

Elle est toute douce. Je ne suis pas vraiment très peluche mais elle je la trouve belle. En même temps toute les peluches de ce magasin étaient magnifiques.

— Tu seras Macky. Bonne nuit Macky.

Et c'est là je crois, que je me suis endormi.

A suivre


	15. Chapter 15

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**14. Un petit déjeuner mouvementé ça vous dit?**

— Hey Tom!

Je descends les escaliers de l'hôtel pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner quand j'entends Georg m'appeler.

Gustav est à côté de lui en train de manger. Il reste deux places inoccupées, je marche lentement pour allez les rejoindre. Je me sens encore un peu fatigué.

Je sais déjà que la journée va mal se passer donc forcément, dans ce cas là, comment vouloir se lever? Je ne pense pas avoir de tendance sado maso mais en même temps... Donc ceci explique cela.

Je dis bonjour à Gus et Georg avant de m'asseoir sur une des chaises libres. Je regarde vaguement autour de moi. C'est vraiment un bel hôtel que nous a réservé la radio locale. Grand et assez élégant. Il n'est pas comme les autres hôtels que nous avions jusqu'à maintenant. Il est décoré façon vingtième siècle mais en même temps il y a des colonnes comme à l'époque de l'antiquité. Un drôle de mélange mais tout en finesse du coup ça ne choque pas l'œil.

J'en suis la de mes réflexions quand la voix de Georg me fait sursauter et me ramène vers la réalité où au final la décoration de la pièce n'est au final pas le sujet principal semble-t-il.

— Hm?

— TOM!

— Mais quoi à la fin ?

— Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te pose une question?

Je soupire, on n'a même plus le droit de penser à quelque chose en paix.

— Quoi?

Cette fois si, c'est lui qui soupire, ça le dérange tant que ça que je pense ? Non parce que si c'est ça il suffit de le dire et j'arrête ou encore si c'est plus fort que moi je change de salle. Cet hôtel est bien assez grand pour que je puisse faire ça.

— TOM !

— Oui, c'est bon, vas-y je t'écoute mais dépêche toi je pourrais repartir penser à quelque chose d'autre très prochainement.

Je le vois qui bougonne dans sa barbe.

— Alors cette journée d'hier? Bien j'espère parce que tu vas morfler aujourd'hui.

— Très bien, dis-je en faisant la moue avant de rajouter que je m'y attendais à souffrir aujourd'hui.

— En même temps tu ne lui as pas du tout donné de raisons pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

— Comment tu voulais que je réagisse? Ou encore aurais-tu préféré que je ne réagisse pas?

— Tom, calme toi, me dit Gustav

— Tom, tu n'as pas mal réagi juste que tu l'as fait assez violemment et je peux le comprendre, me dit-il assez rapidement voyant que j'allais répliquer. Tu as bien réagi, juste que tu vas devoir en supporter les conséquences. Tu sais comment elle est. Juste pour te dire que ça ne passera pas avec elle mais ça tu le sais déjà.

— Oui, je sais mais tant pis.

— Tu sais que de ces disputes avec elle le groupe en pâtit de plus en plus?

— Forcément.

— Tu ne veux pas essayer de faire un effort?

Je respire un bon coup avant de lui répondre. Ça n'est pas à lui de se ramasser toute ma colère.

— Georg, comment veux-tu que je fasse? Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu après ce qu'elle t'a fait.

— Mais Tom, bien que j'apprécie ta marque d'amitié, ça n'est pas toi qui étais à ma place. Je vais très bien tu sais, pour moi, c'est du passé. Mais le groupe c'est du présent et je ne veux pas que ça soit du passé.

— Je vais essayer mais il faut quelle arrête aussi de son côté. Je sais que vous tenez au groupe et moi aussi mais pas avec ça. On fait de la musique elle devrait pouvoir le comprendre et ne pas s'occuper de ce qu'il y a autour. Je ne peux pas laisser faire des choses pour ça. Et je ne peux pas faire ma part de boulot si elle agit comme ça avec moi. Elle n'est pas une fille comme ça qui est dans le même lycée et qui peut lâcher un peu ses études pour une histoire de mec mais une chanteuse et en tant que telle elle a des responsabilités. Si elle ne peut pas s'en occuper alors qu'elle revoit si être chanteuse est sa voix.

Je m'arrête après avoir tant parler pour ne pas dire crier. Je vois Gus et Georg regarder derrière mon épaule. Gustav se mord la lèvre inférieure c'est mauvais signe. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à face avec elle. Elle me jette un regard noir agrippant sa mini-jupe violette assez violemment.

— Alors comme ça je ne suis pas professionnelle si je te suis bien?

— Absolument.

— Et toi, tu crois que tu es mieux monsieur je saute sur tout ce qui bouge?

— A ce que je sache ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas et tu en fais autant et moi je m'en fous bien. Je te demande juste de faire ce pourquoi tu es payée.

— Mais je le fais.

— Le faire et le faire bien c'est différent dans mon esprit.

— De toute façon si tu n'es pas content c'est la même chose.

— Voilà le problème, "de toute façon c'est la même chose" c'est devant ce genre de paroles que je me dis que t'as rien à faire dans le monde du showbiz. Tu te contentes de faire le minimum et aux autres de se démerder mais tu vois dans ce monde on doit bosser ensemble pour faire quelque chose de bien, en travaillant ensemble même si on n'aime pas la personne en face de nous.

— Va te faire foutre Tom !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? hurle David pour que nous nous taisions. Bon vous deux, vous vous séparez je ne veux plus vous voir dans la même pièce jusqu'à la prochaine interview. Et ne criez plus jamais comme ça dans un lieu aussi à découvert. Bien compris ? Maintenant vous allez chacun de votre côté fin de la discussion.

A suivre


	16. Chapter 16

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**15. Under my skin**

Cela fait environ trois semaines, peut-être plus d'ailleurs, depuis cette grosse engueulade avec elle. Depuis une ambiance lourde et froide plane sur le groupe.

Notre tournée continue son cours, on passe de ville en ville faisant concert sur concert entre interviews et plateaux télévisés. Nous sommes actuellement à Dresden dans l'est de l'Allemagne près de la Pologne et de la république Tchèque.

Ça fait aussi trois semaines depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu Bill. C'est assez bizarre ce que je ressens quand j'y pense. Pendant ces semaines où nous ne nous sommes pas vus, j'ai eu l'impression que l'ennui me gagnait de plus en plus. Bill est une personne tellement mystérieuse et attirante. Son mystère nous fascine pour ne plus nous lâcher. Ce mystère le rend d'autant plus attirant. Cette facilité à se créer de toute pièce une nouvelle vie en quelques secondes sans que son visage ne le trahisse est surprenante.

Peut-être est-ce parce que je sais que c'est un mensonge et pourtant même moi j'y croirais même en sachant ça. Le fait est qu'il n'est pas là alors que je me sens étouffer sous toute cette ambiance accablante alors qu'il arriverait à la rendre beaucoup plus douce. Je voudrais voir Bill juste pour qu'il me raconte ses mensonges qui sonnent bien trop vrais à mes oreilles. Oublier un peu la vie qui m'entoure. Je sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas être là mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le souhaiter.

J'essaye d'oublier d'une autre manière mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Quelques filles et garçons sont passés dans mon lit mais je n'arrive pas à faire disparaître cette lassitude et ce sentiment d'emprisonnement qui pèse sur mon cœur.

Il y a environ une heure j'ai appelé Bill pour savoir s'il était libre dans une semaine quand nous reviendrons à Hamburg. Nous devons encore jouer devant Berlin, Magdeburg, Braunschweig avant de revenir à Hamburg . Il m'a assuré qu'il y serait. J'ai aussitôt prévenu David qu'un ami à moi allait partager ma chambre d'hôtel une fois que l'on serait à Hamburg. Il n'a fait qu'acquiescer avant de repartir dans sa conversation avec un technicien. Encore une semaine et je vais pouvoir oublier tout ça.

I'm not gonna live forever

Je ne vivrais pas pour toujours

— Allez Tom c'est à toi de rentrer en scène! On se revoit dans une heure et demi, me dit David

C'est le dernier concert de la tournée. Ce soir nous jouons devant Braunschweig. Demain nous serons à Hamburg, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir une semaine de plus. Probablement pas.

Je rentre donc sur scène avec les acclamations du public. Entendre autant de voix crier mon nom ça me donne l'énergie de faire quelque chose de beau, quelque chose pour les remercier.

Je commence à gratter les premières notes de la chanson, Georg me rejoint alors que Gus se déchaîne sur sa batterie. Vera arrive quelques secondes après en chantant la première phrase de la chanson. Le public chante avec elle. Un spot lumineux fait le tour de la salle suivi par des jeux de lumières créant différentes ambiances selon la chanson.

Le temps passe toujours vite quand on est sur scène que ce soit pour nous ou pour eux. Je me souviens quand c'était moi qui étais à leur place qui allait voir un groupe en concert, ça passait toujours trop vite. J'en voulais toujours plus, j'avais l'impression que ça venait à peine de commencer alors que c'était déjà la fin.

Ça fait plus d'une demi- heure peut-être même une heure que le show a commencé c'est l'heure de faire monter quelqu'un sur scène. Vera choisit une petite brune habillée d'un haut jaune poussin et d'un jean bleu foncé. Elle a l'air toute timide bafouillant légèrement en disant son prénom à notre chanteuse. Elles continuent toutes les deux à chanter, quand vient la fin de la chanson, la fille repart dans la fosse et le concert continue tel qu'il avait commencé.

La fin du concert est très proche, encore une chanson avant que ce soit fini sans oublier les remerciements au public. Cette dernière chanson passe très vite, Vera dit rapidement "à bientôt Braunschweig!" avant de partir dans les coulisses. Avec Georg et Gustav nous lançons quelques médiators pour moi et Georg et ses baguettes pour Gus. Un dernier signe d'au revoir et nous partons. David nous donne à chacun une bouteille d'eau que nous nous empressons de boire puis nous allons dans notre loge. Une fois arrive Gus se pose directement sur le canapé, Georg lui prend les jambes pour faire passer ses courbatures qu'il endure depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

Peu après David arrive et nous dit que le tour bus est prêt et que l'on ne va pas tarder à partir. Je me lève directement avec pour objectif aller dans le tour bus pour qu'il nous emmène le plus rapidement possible à Hamburg.

Je ressens déjà ce mal ronger un peu plus mon cœur. Dès que je suis sorti de scène il est revenu. Je m'installe rapidement dans le tour bus, quand Gus et Georg arrivent, je leur souhaite bonne nuit et vais directement dans ma couche pour dormir d'une nuit sans rêve ou du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble.

I'm not gonna live forever

Je ne vivrais pas pour toujours

Il est onze heure du matin nous sommes arrivés à Hamburg je suis levé depuis une bonne demi-heure nous avons une interview ainsi qu'un plateau TV aujourd'hui pour parler de notre tournée. L'interview est à quatorze heure jusqu'à seize heure trente sachant qu'il y aura forcement un petit photo shooting pour le magazine. Le plateau TV lui commence à vingt heures et finit à vingt deux heures trente. Elle passera trois jours plus tard. Je ne pourrai voir Bill qu'après vingt trois heures mais ça va déjà mieux, je suis à Hamburg maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre quelques heures.

I'm not gonna live forever

Je ne vivrais pas pour toujours

Elle aura duré du temps cette journée ça c'est sûr. Il est vingt deux heure quarante cinq nous sommes en route pour l'hôtel dans un peu moins de quinze minutes je vais pouvoir oublier.

Ce quart d'heure passe à une vitesse d'escargot. Nous sommes dans les embouteillages et ça commence à bien m'énerver là. Si ça continue je vais péter un sérieux câble. Comme si ma menace avait pu faire un quelconque effet, la circulation se remet en marche et nous arrivons très rapidement à l'hôtel.

Un des gars de l'hôtel nous ouvre la porte et nous nous engouffrons rapidement dedans. David nous donne nos clefs. Un majordome nous emmène vers nos chambres accompagné d'autres hommes qui nous emmènent nos bagages.

Vera est la première arrivée à sa chambre ensuite ce sont les deux G et pour finir on m'emmène à la mienne. On l'ouvre, l'homme qui porte mes bagages les pose sur le côté puis repart après que je lui ai donné son pourboire. Je referme la porte derrière moi et regarde la pièce quand j'entends un "bonsoir Tom". Je tourne la tête vers la voix de Bill. Il est assis sur mon lit. Ses cheveux noirs ont été coupés et il n'y a plus de mèches blondes. Ses yeux sont toujours entourés de noir. Il porte un haut à manches longues noir avec ses dessins rouge dessus, un jean bleu nuit accompagné d'une ceinture avec des ronds métalliques, une chaîne est accrochée à son jean. Il a des baskets blanches et bleues aux pieds.

Il est beau, tout simplement beau.

A suivre.

Désoler pour hier mais je n'ai pas eu du tout le temps

Melle Lune


	17. Chapter 17

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**16. Lust ich wird un gekûmmert (Envie qu'on s'occupe de moi)**

Oui, il est vraiment très beau. Mes pieds avancent tout seuls vers le lit où il est assis. Je suis déjà devant lui avant même de m'en être vraiment rendu compte. Je ne savais pas qu'un corps pouvait agir sans que l'on ait le temps de lui dire que c'est ce qu'on veut faire.

Je le regarde, le détaille, ça fait un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il a changé en un mois et moi, ai-je changé ? J'avais déjà du mal avec lui avant qu'il change et là quand je commence à me rapprocher de lui, il change la donne. Et moi, est-ce que j'ai changé? Changer assez pour ne pas que Bill soit déjà loin devant moi? Ou au contraire, n'ai-je pas encore creusé encore plus ce fossé qui nous sépare?

Tout est si compliqué. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je suis perdu, si fatigué.

Je vois Bill qui me prend le poignet et me pousse sur lui. Je ne m'y attendais pas, même s'il prend les choses en mains, jamais il n'avait fait cela et je pense que ce geste m'a encore plus perturbé que je ne l'étais déjà. Je ferme les yeux et reste comme ça. Il ne bouge pas non plus. Je suppose que c'est sa manière de me dire que si j'ai envie d'y aller. Je passe mes mains sur son t-shirt lentement avec peut-être un peu d'incertitude. C'est dingue comme une tournée peut rendre les nerfs fragiles.

Mes mains continuent à descendre sur son t-shirt et quand elles arrivent entre le t-shirt et le début du jean elles passent sous le t-shirt. Passant sur son torse. Il enlève son haut avec ses deux mains me laissant plus d'espace pour que mes mains caressent son torse.

Je le caresse un long moment avant de lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements le laissant nu devant moi. On se regarde, il est là, nu et moi habillé. Je commence à me déshabiller tout en le regardant. Lui allongé sur le lit, moi au dessus de lui mes jambes de chaque côtés de ses hanches. Je prends mon temps pour me déshabiller.

Cette fois ci, nous sommes tous deux nus. Je me rallonge sur lui, nos peaux se touchent. Sa peau est chaude et sent bon, c'était ce que j'avais besoin.

Il tend son bras vers la commode de nuit et en sort du lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il m'enfile le préservatif et applique le lubrifiant dessus, je lui prend le tube et enduis mes mains avant de le préparer.

J'enlève mes doigts avant de le pénétrer. Je suis là, en lui et j'oublie tout. Tout ce qui c'est passé depuis un mois. Tout ce qui allait se passer. Tout. Doucement, je commence à rouler des hanches en faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Je me sens bien là entre ses cuisses, en lui. Ce moyen de tout oublier, de juste ressentir. Sentir cette chaleur que je n'ai plus senti. Je suis sûr que sans ça j'aurais pu devenir aussi froid que l'hiver.

Tout se fait dans un silence des plus complet. Je ne gémis pas et lui non plus. Tout est silencieux. Pourtant je pense que cette fois si était celle qui m'a apporté le plus de choses. Je me déverse dans le plastique qui est sur mon sexe et reste là, sur lui, dans lui.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté mais un long moment en tout cas. Je suis finalement ressorti et ai jeté la pochette plastique avant de me rallonger sur le lit près de lui. Lui, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ses yeux grands ouverts regardant le plafond de la chambre d'hôtel.

— Bill?

— Oui?

— Raconte-moi des mensonges.

Je le vois se retourner vers moi avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

— Comment ça?

— Raconte-moi les mensonges que tu dis à Gustav et Georg. S'il te plaît.

Il se met à en raconter et moi je me sens de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure. Je n'ai même plus mal, que ça ne soit que des mensonges, je croyais ses mensonges. Ils étaient devenus vrais, au moins le temps d'une nuit. Il me parle au moins pendant deux heures. je me sens apaisé, serein. J'ai oublié le monde réel et tous les problèmes qui y était collés comme un chewing gum sur votre basket préférée.

— Bill?

— Oui Tom?

— Désolé de poser cette question mais... quand tu couches avec quelqu'un, que veux-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu recherches?

Bill lève les yeux vers le plafond et reste silencieux quelques secondes.

— J'ai envie qu'on s'occupe de moi, dit-il a voix basse.

Et il ne rajoute rien de plus. Je continue à le regarder. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il dort et peu de temps après je pars aussi dans les bras de Morphée pensant que demain sera une journée de repos et que je me sens bien.

A suivre.


	18. Chapter 18

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**17. Your call **

Journée de repos, j'ai dû le rêver si j'ose dire. Je sais pas ce que j'ai eu mais ça c'est sûr que non, nous n'avons pas eu de journée de repos et on a bien tiré la gueule d'ailleurs. Sauf si on considère qu'un photoshoting et deux interviews peuvent être considérés comme un jour de repos.

Mais bon nous sommes un bon mois après cet événement ci. Entre temps tout a continué comme d'habitude. J'ai tout de même réussi à voir mon meilleur ami Andréas. J'étais vraiment heureux car ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

Pendant ce mois, j'ai aussi pas mal vu Bill ce qui du coup a rajouté encore un peu plus de tensions entre Verra et moi. Du coup, dès que je peux, je sors dehors avec Bill un peu n'importe où. Parfois on va coucher ensemble dans un autre hôtel mais souvent on se balade, continuant à jouer le rôle d'amis du même lycée ce qui est absolument faux, mais ça me fait me sentir bien.

Un peu comme ces mots que je reçois depuis trois semaines. La première fois j'étais assez surpris, je me disais que c'était une fan mais j'en doute de plus en plus. Tous les matins j'en ai un nouveau. J'ai demandé à Gustav et à Georg si eux aussi en recevaient mais ils m'ont répondu que non. En ce moment je les trouve un peu bizarres mais ça doit être moi avec tout ça.

Il doit être dix heures et demi du matin, heure parfaite pour prendre un petit déjeuner après être passé par l'accueil et avoir récupéré mon mot. Je remercie l'homme qui me tend le morceau de papier avant de partir avec et de le déplier pour le lire.

"Un jour j'ai fait un rêve

Mes yeux ont ce jour là vu le monde

Parce que le monde va finir par casser

Je n'ai rien dit à personne

Parce que l'on m'aurait dit

Un rêve n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve

Chacun ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir l'inévitable

Chacun s'enferme dans sa détresse

Avec indifférence

Que peut-on faire contre ça?

On voudrait tous rester aveugle

Pour ne jamais voir

Ne pas perdre nos illusions

Mais c'est fini."

Je soupire, c'est toujours ce genre de mot que je reçois, avec de multiples sens. Des énigmes, comme si je n'en avais pas assez avec Bill. Je replie le morceau de papier et le mets dans ma poche droite de mon baggy. Hors de questions que je le perde ! Il va rejoindre ses frères et sœurs dans la boîte où ils sont tous.

Je vais rapidement rejoindre les deux G qui sont en train de parler avec animation. La conversation s'arrête quand Georg remarque que j'arrive. Je vois alors Gustav devenir un peu rouge. Finalement je me demande si ce n'est pas que moi qui ai un souci.

I'm not gonna live forever

Je ne vivrais pas pour toujours

Ce soir, soirée calme entre hommes, enfin je me comprends. Nous sommes dans la chambre d'hôtel de Georg en train de jouer à la PS2. Il y a Gustav, Georg, David et moi. David est en train de nous foutre la raclée de notre vie. Si je n'étais pas en train de me faire lapider je n'y aurais jamais cru. Il les a bien cachés ces talents là, avec les deux G on souffre. Je crois que je n'ai jamais tant espéré que quelqu'un nous vire David de là. Et ce saligaud, il se marre comme un déjanté. Il jubile de nous voir tous à terre sachant que c'est sa faute. Je savais qu'il était sadique mais pas à ce point là. En tout cas, je suis sûr d'une chose, je suis pas maso. Je ne prends aucun plaisir à me faire lapider comme ça, aucun vraiment et ça, je peux le jurer. Le pire c'est qu'il va nous en parler encore cent sept ans de sa super victoire. Promis, je ne joue plus jamais avec lui à ce jeu et quand je vois la tête de Gustav et Georg, je peux dire qu'ils pensent comme moi. Pitié que quelqu'un nous débarrasse de ce monstre!

Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais entendu? C'est vraiment injuste la vie. Je crois que je vais en cauchemarder cette nuit. Et lui qui rit de manière sardonique me filant des frissons dans tout le dos et pas agréable ces frissons. Pitié, dîtes moi quand ce sera terminé. Je veux même pas regarder le haut de l'écran pour admirer le score soit dit en passant de ma débâcle.

— Tu es un monstre David, dis-je en me tenant la tête avec les deux mains.

— Sadique! réplique Gustav.

— Perfide!

— C'est pas de ma faute si je suis plus doué que vous, fait David de façon limite supérieure.

— Vengeance! crions-nous tous ensemble en lui sautant dessus.

Oh, pauvre chou, tout écrasé par trois personnes. Tu ne peux plus respirer hein? Bah tant mieux! Purée je suis grave et en plus j'ai le coude de Gustav dans l'abdomen, ça fait super mal mais bon pour que David meurt je serais près à tout.

Malheureusement ça n'est pas de l'avis de tout le monde car mon portable se met à sonner. Je suis contraint de me lever alors que mes amis me traitent de "lâcheur". Je sors mon portable et reste assez étonné de voir s'afficher sur mon portable "Appel Bill". Je fais rapidement glisser le slider de mon téléphone et prends la communication.

— Allo?


	19. Chapter 19

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

18. Your call 2

— Allô ?

Je peux entendre la respiration hachée de Bill à travers le combiné. Il a l'air un peu essoufflé. Je l'entends souffler un grand coup, essayer de reprendre une respiration à peu près normale. Il y a beaucoup de bruits derrière lui. Un « Espèce de chauffard ! » se fait entendre ainsi que le vrombissement d'une moto qui doit filer à toute allure.

— Bill ?

— Tom ? Est-ce que cela serait possible de euh…rester quelques temps avec vous ? Je suis désolé de te demander ça mais j'en ai vraiment besoin là…

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Il m'a…pris de court ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser… Je me pose encore plus de questions qu'avant. Pour qu'il me demande ça, c'est qu'il doit vraiment y avoir un problème et de taille !

— Oui, bien sûr, sans aucun souci ! Tu es où là ?

— A Hamburg.

— Ok ! Le problème c'est que…nous on n'y est pas. On est Bremen. Mais ce n'est pas très loin. Tu peux prendre le train ?

— Oui, pas de problème.

— Je t'envoie quelqu'un à la gare. Envoie-moi un sms pour me prévenir de l'heure à laquelle tu arrives.

— Merci Tom.

— Je t'en prie.

Je me retourne face à un spectacle affligeant. David, toujours au sol et les deux G en train de lui chatouiller les côtes en l'écrasant de tout leur poids. C'est un spectacle très jouissif de le voir dans cet état après ce qu'on a dû subir. Il commence à être un peu rouge…je ferais peut-être bien de leur dire de le lâcher, qui sait, il pourrait peut-être nous être encore utile.

— Hey les gars, ce soir c'est la fête ! Bill vient !

— Oh ! Il arrive quand ? demande Georg.

— Il est encore à Hamburg pour le moment. Il faudra aller le chercher à la gare.

— Tu vas le chercher ?

— Ouais, tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée…il va être content. Vu les problèmes qu'il a en ce moment.

Sauf que je ne sais strictement pas quels sont ses problèmes. Mais bon, peut-être que j'arriverai à le savoir… qui sait ? En tout cas, j'aimerais bien qu'il me mette au courant. C'est un peu comme si…les mensonges qu'il raconte devenaient vrais. J'aurais l'impression que l'on est vraiment des amis ou au moins que l'on n'a plus cette relation client/prostitué que l'on a instaurée dès le premier soir. Je ne le considère pas comme tel, même si je ne sais pas avec exactitude ce qu'il est pour moi. Notre relation est plutôt indéfinissable… Et son attitude ne m'aide pas vraiment à la définir. Bill est bien trop mystérieux, bien trop secret pour que mon cerveau embrouillé y comprenne quelque chose.

— Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demande Gustav, légèrement pensif.

— Je préfère qu'il t'en parle de lui-même s'il en a envie. Tu sais, il n'aime pas trop parler de ses soucis. De plus, il raconte beaucoup mieux que moi.

— Ça c'est sûr ! C'est pas toi qui nous as raconté toutes les conneries que tu as faites avec lui au lycée ! Sale cachottier ! Franchement, t'as pas honte ? fait-il en me donnant une tape derrière la tête.

— Hey ! Fais gaffe yéti, ça va être tout le monde sur toi !

I'm not gonna live for ever

Je ne vivrai pas pour toujours

J'ai reçu un sms de Bill y a de cela une heure. Il arrive vers 19h30. Il est bientôt l'heure. Un des gardes du corps est déjà parti le chercher pendant que j'attends dans la voiture. Je ne veux même pas savoir le massacre si j'y étais allé, on pourrait lire demain dans la presse : « Tom Kaulitz, guitariste du groupe Redrum est mort dans une gare, asphyxié par les fans du groupe. » Surtout que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir à la gare, au vu du parking rempli de voitures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la portière s'ouvre laissant entrer Bill dans la voiture. Quand il voit que je suis là, son visage change d'expression pour laisser place à l'étonnement. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à me voir ici. Je suis content, je pense que c'est bien la première fois que je l'étonne. Il s'assied à côté de moi, m'adressant un « merci » chuchoté au creux de l'oreille. Je lui prends les mains avant de lui répondre « De rien. »

Pendant ce temps-là, la voiture démarre, nous emmenant jusqu'à l'hôtel. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'espère que ça ira mieux pendant le temps passé avec nous. J'aimerais bien encore le voir sourire tout en sachant que ce n'est pas un sourire fictif sur ses lèvres.

I'm not gonna live for ever

Je ne vivrai pas pour toujours

Cela fait aujourd'hui deux semaines que Bill nous suit. Nous sommes à Wesbaden. Pendant ce temps, nous avons eu quelques concerts et plateaux TV mais rien de vraiment accaparant. Nous avons pas mal de temps libres et même si la présence de Bill met Verra hors de contrôle, elle me fait beaucoup de bien et je pense qu'aux deux G aussi. Ils apprécient beaucoup Bill. On se fait des sacrées batailles d'oreillers – oui, nous sommes encore des gamins – mais ça fait du bien, justement, de redevenir ce gamin-là, loin des contraintes du show-business.

On a couché à nouveau ensemble plusieurs fois, mais Bill refuse d'être payé. La première fois que j'ai voulu lui donner de l'argent, il m'a dit que comme nous « l'hébergions », je ne devais pas le faire, c'était « un prêté pour un rendu ». Je n'étais pas d'accord car je ne considère pas qu'un corps ait le même prix qu'un habitat, mais c'est peine perdue avec Bill, il est vraiment très têtu et n'accepte pas d'être redevable à qui que ce soit. En ce moment même, nous sommes sortis avec les deux G en boîte. On a proposé à David de nous accompagner, mais il nous a répondu qu'il avait autre chose à faire…C'est bien dommage, j'aurais vraiment apprécié de voir David complètement déchiré !

La soirée est assez sympa, même si je n'aime pas que tant de regards soient posés sur nous alors qu'on n'a qu'une envie : passer du bon temps avec nos amis. On n'est pas des bêtes de foire, merde ! Mais allez dire ça à toutes ces filles qui se dandinent vers vous, essayant d'attirer vainement votre attention, et aux nombreux mecs qui matent attentivement Bill comme s'il avait le cul en or ! Non mais bon sang ! C'est des trucs qui se font pas !

Aucun de nous n'est allé pour l'instant danser, bien que les demandes affluent. On a juste quelques verres d'alcool à notre actif, on n'est donc pas bourrés et je n'ai pas dans l'intention de l'être ce soir, Gustav et Georg non plus. Malheureusement, demain nous avons un shooting, cela signifie devoir se lever tôt et être nickels. Et dans l'après-midi, place à un plateau TV. Verra, elle, est je ne sais trop où et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tant qu'elle n'est pas là, tout va bien !

Là, il est minuit, ou pas très loin. Nous sommes en train de prendre nos affaires et de sortir. Il fait frais dehors, un peu trop même, heureusement qu'une voiture nous ramène à l'hôtel ! De plus, je pense qu'on est un peu tous fatigués. Quand nous arrivons, on va chacun dans nos chambres, excepté Bill qui partage la sienne avec moi. On se déshabille rapidement, je suis limite déjà en train de dormir alors que Bill pose ses lèvres sur ma joue, appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule. Avant de m'endormir, je caresse son épaule puis le suis dans son sommeil.

I'm not gonna live for ever

Je ne vivrai pas pour toujours

Nous sommes à Magdeburg avec Bill, nous allons au studio à pieds, profitant de la foule pour passer inaperçu. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé cette ville, je la trouve très vivante, j'aurais bien aimé y habiter étant plus jeune mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je parle tranquillement avec Bill lorsque j'entends une voix féminine criant :

— Bill ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

On se retourne. Devant nous se trouve une petite femme rousse élégamment vêtue, telle une femme d'affaires. Elle agrippe Bill avant de lui hurler :

— Bill ! Maintenant tu rentres à la maison, ça suffit les conneries !

A suivre.


	20. Chapter 20

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**19. Questions**

— Bill ! Maintenant tu rentres à la maison, ça suffit les conneries !

Mes yeux passent de cette femme à Bill essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais déjà la femme reprend la parole me donnant encore plus cette impression d'être étranger à tout ça. Je n'ai pas de place dans cette discussion si du moins c'est le mot approprié pour ce que je peux en juger ma réponse serait incontestablement non. Pourtant je suis là. Là dans cette rue, là en face d'eux. Là avec Bill. Je ne suis pas un passant qui passe sans rien voir, continuant sa route. Pourtant je suis au même niveau qu'eux.

— ... Reviens un peu sur terre Bill ! Arrête de rêver ! Les rêves c'est pour les enfants. Il faut savoir passer à autre chose et vive dans la réalité !

— Au contraire, il faut tout faire pour que nos rêves deviennent notre réalité. Si on n'avait pas de rêves, on n'aurait aucune raison de vivre.

— Bill Trümper tu vas te taire et arrêter tout de suite tes conneries et revenir à la raison. Et vous, dit-elle en se tournant complètement vers moi, les yeux remplis de colère, les joues rouges à cause du manque d'air dû à ses cris. Vous allez le laisser tranquille !

Bill avait à cet instant le même regard que le jour où Verra lui avait crié d'aller chercher son petit déjeuner. Il regardait la femme avec ces mêmes yeux.

— Ceci n'est pas ce qui te dérange le plus en fait, dit-il faisant se retourner la femme vers lui qui continue de parler. C'est le fait que je ne sois plus à la maison, là où tu peux tout contrôler.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises!

— Si ! J'ai raison. Tu ne veux pas que je réalise mes rêves car tu n'aurais plus le contrôle. Son visage se ferme d'un coup, il attrape ma main. Au revoir maman.

Et il nous tire loin de sa mère nous faisant courir pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre à marcher en direction du studio comme si rien ne s'est passé.

Mais moi je n'oublie pas. Certaines questions commencent à trouver des réponses mais des nouvelles viennent de voir le jour.

I'm no gonna live forever

Je ne vivrai pas pour toujours

— Hummm!

Il fait chaud, tout mon corps est en sueur, collé à celui de Bill qui n'est pas vraiment mieux que moi.

— Tu sais, tu peux aller plus fort, me dit simplement Bill en tournant légèrement sa tête vers moi.

Mon membre pousse alors plus fort en lui. Il cambre son bassin, tout son corps suit le mouvement, son dos s'arrondit plus. Mes mains sur ses hanches se resserrent tandis que les siennes tiennent les couvertures.

Voir mon sexe entrer et sortir de lui est terriblement excitant. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention avant ce soir. Mes yeux remontent sur sa colonne vertébrale bien dessinée dans cette position. Un peu plus haut, je peux voir son tatouage derrière la nuque, ses cheveux volent doucement dessus. Le voir comme cela change la perception que l'on peut avoir de lui. Il paraît toujours aussi imposant et il l'est pourtant depuis que l'on se connaît ou du moins que l'on se voit, il m'a toujours donné l'impression d'être fort. Mais là, en voyant son corps si fin, il paraît fragile. Presque triste.

Mes mains passent sous ses hanches remontant sur son torse. Il resserre les fesses me faisant jouir dans ce bout de plastique. Je me retire, enlevant le préservatif et vais dans la salle de bain pour le jeter dans une petite poubelle.

Je retourne rapidement dans la chambre et m'installe sur le lit à côté de Bill qui est allongé dessus. Je suis allongé sur le dos en train de regarder le plafond sans réellement le voir, je réfléchis à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais, en tout cas pas à me retrouver devant sa mère en pleine rue.

Je pensais qu'il devait ne plus avoir de famille pour qu'il fasse le trottoir mais je viens de voir il y a quelques heures que c'est faux. A moins bien sûr que ce soit ça mais au lieu que ses parents soient morts, c'est un autre problème. Je me perds dans mes suppositions de plus en plus. Et cette histoire de rêves que sa mère ne veut pas qu'il réalise se rajoute à mes interrogations. Quels pourraient bien être ses rêves ? Pour que sa mère soit aussi contre cela doit être quelque chose quant à savoir quoi...

— Je vais repartir, me dit soudain Bill alors que je suis perdu dans toutes ses questions. Je vais repartir, me répète-t-il comme pour se convaincre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Cela ne sert plus vraiment à grand chose que je reste maintenant.

— Tu sais... ce n'est pas parce que tu as revu ta mère aujourd'hui que tu dois partir.

Un silence se fait, mes doigts passent sur son avant-bras caressant sa peau douce. Puis sa voix s'élève doucement. Il parait si fragile pendant ces quelques secondes.

— Ce n'est pas que pour ça.

Ma main prend la sienne et la serre. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, ce n'est pas l'image qu'il me montre habituellement. Il resserre sa main dans la mienne.

— Demain. Puis suit un court silence et il rajoute. Bonne nuit Tom.

Il s'endort assez rapidement alors que pour moi c'est impossible. Mes yeux restent fixés sur lui. Je peux distinguer son ventre monter puis redescendre au rythme de sa respiration. Je ne veux pas être demain, je veux rester aujourd'hui et pourtant chacun le sait mais le temps nous écoute rarement. Je vois les minutes passer et plus je les vois et moins je veux les voir.

Je me colle contre le corps de Bill. Je ne veux pas être réveillé quand il partira. Je suis penché sur son visage le regardant avec minutie. Ma main libre passe doucement dessus puis sans vraiment que j'y fasse attention, mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

A cet instant je suis bien, je sens le sommeil prendre possession de mon corps et c'est la tête sur son épaule que je m'endors.

A suivre


	21. Chapter 21

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

20. Il n'a pas compris

Mes yeux s'ouvrent avec lenteur et difficulté, je grogne un peu en tournant la tête vers la table de chevet où trône avec fierté un réveil qui me dit qu'il est trop tôt et que j'aurais pu encore dormir quelques heures. Je tourne la tête où j'étais il y en encore quelques secondes. J'étais bien là moi, c'est chaud et ça sent bon. Pourtant je ne me rendors pas, au contraire mon cerveau commence à faire une ré-actualisation des données, enfin si je peux dire ça comme ça.

Mes bras se resserrent sur la taille de Bill, le rapprochant un peu plus de mon corps qui ne demande qu'à accueillir sa chaleur près de moi, toujours plus.

Il bouge un peu, je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir avec une lenteur extrême, papillonnant avec difficulté. Il commence à se réveiller, se levant du lit mais je ne veux pas. Mes bras se resserrent encore le plaquant sur le lit qu'il essaye vainement de quitter. Peut-être un tantinet brutal comme réveil mais bon. Il semble un peu perdu sur le coup mais se ressaisit vite. C'est dommage moi j'aimais bien pour une fois le voir ainsi, vulnérable.

Ses yeux arrivent dans les miens. Il est maintenant totalement réveillé. Je sens son corps se relâcher totalement contre le mien, je le regarde avec un léger air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage auquel il répond par un petit sourire en coin. Ses jambes s'écartent lentement.

Il n'a pas compris.

Il ne comprend pas que ceci n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je le retiens dans mes bras. Pour lui c'est une demande de sexe, pas un message pour qu'il reste avec moi. Il n'a pas compris.

Ma main attrape un préservatif sur la table de chevet que j'enfile, le prépare avant d'entrer en lui.

Si ça me permet qu'il ne parte pas tout de suite ça me va. Mais tu n'as pas compris Bill, non c'était autre chose.

I'm not gonna live forever

Je ne vivrai pas pour toujours

Nous sommes côte à côte, essayant de reprendre nos respirations. Il nous faut quelques minutes pour y arriver

— Je vais y aller, me dit-il tout en regardant le plafond.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Il commence à faire un mouvement pour se lever du lit quand je me rattache à lui, mon corps en travers du sien. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour ne pas l'entendre. Ses yeux sont ouverts sous la surprise due à mon geste. Nous ne nous étions jamais embrassés, jamais nos lèvres ne se sont rencontrées avant ce jour sauf si on compte quand il était endormi il y a quelques heures.

Ses lèvres sont douces et ont un arrière goût sucré très agréable. De nombreuse filles que j'ai embrassées avaient elles aussi une saveur sucrée sur les lèvres certaines plus sucrée que d'autre mais généralement, trop sucrée. Elles sont toutes à se badigeonner de gloss plus fruités les uns que les autres et surtout trop sucrés avec ce goût si artificiel qu'ont les produits cosmétiques. Aucune n'a jamais eu ce goût si légèrement sucré, sans artifice. Les autres hommes que j'ai eus n'avaient pas un goût sucré. Il est le seul gars à avoir cet arrière goût sucré au dosage parfait contrairement à ceux des filles. Parfait paradoxe entre masculin et féminin, Bill est une personne complètement à part.

Mes lèvres finissent par lâcher les siennes.

— Reste

— Je ne peux pas

— Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

— Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ? me répond-il.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il réponde par une autre question ? Il ne répond jamais aux vraies questions. Il préfère embrouiller les gens avec d'autres pour ne pas répondre.

— Pourquoi ne réponds-tu jamais que par d'autres questions?

En entendant cette question ses lèvres s'étirent montrant un sourire, un petit rire s'échappe de lui. Il ferme ses yeux, sa main dégage quelques cheveux pour les mettre derrière son oreille gauche.

— J'ai toujours été comme ça, me dit-il tout en riant. C'est à cause de ma mère, ce qu'elle a dit ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Un silence se crée à la suite de sa question, je ne m'y attendais pas pour changer des habitudes. Il sait toujours comment poser les questions auxquelles on n'a parfois pas envie de répondre. Pourtant, je vais le faire.

— Non et oui. Non car tout ce qu'elle a dit n'est pas à prendre en compte selon moi. Oui aussi car à cause d'autres choses dites et sous entendues.

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu, je le sens mal là.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

Je ne réponds pas mais je suppose que la réponse doit se voir sur mon visage car il émet un petit rire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il ne reste pas longtemps juste assez pour ressentir cet arrière goût de sucré. Il se relève et cette fois je ne fais rien, il se rhabille et part de la chambre après avoir dit un " C'est gentil mais il ne faut pas. A bientôt Tom ". Et il a refermé la porte.

— Je le savais ! crie une voix qu'il me serait incapable d'oublier même avec tout les trésors du monde et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

A suivre.

Désoler pour hier mais je n'ai pas put mètre de nouveau chapitre...


	22. Chapter 22

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**21. Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas?**

Je me lève de mon lit rapidement enfilant un large t-shirt qui traîne par terre suivi de près par un pantalon fermé plus que rapidement.

— Pute ! Vidoir à couille ! Dès que je t'ai vu, je l'avais compris ! Tire-toi ! Une pute comme toi n'a rien à faire ici ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de nous, espèce de sous merde !

Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais fait aussi vite le trajet lit - porte qu'à ce moment là. Ma colère monte de plus en plus en moi. Balayant tout sur son passage. Je bous littéralement de rage. Il y a bien peu de personnes qui arrivent à me faire ressentir des sentiments si forts. Elle fait partie de ces rares personnes mais elle, ces sentiments m'amènent toujours à une forte colère, de la rage et une envie bestiale de violence. Et à cet instant c'est tout à fait le cas, peut être encore plus que d'habitude.

J'ouvre la porte avec violence, j'ai juste le temps de voir Verra donner une puissante gifle à Bill avant que je lui attrape avec rage le bras, lui évitant une nouvelle gifle. J'entends Verra pousser un couinement pathétique de douleur essayant vainement de me faire lâcher sa main que je tords.

Je peux lire la douleur dans ses yeux et cette vision m'apporte un sentiment de pur bonheur. Elle ne baisse pas les yeux me regardant fixement. Cette étincelle de désespoir mélangé à de la haine dans les yeux.

— Lâche moi Tom! Il ne faut pas que cette salope reste une seconde de plus ici. Elle veut détruire tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, me dit-elle avant de pousser un petit cri de souffrance dû au fait que ma main s'est encore resserrée d'un cran sur la sienne.

— Je ne vois qu'une salope ici et c'est toi. C'est toi la pute. Tire-toi avant que je ne fasse quelque chose qui pourrait être irrémédiable.

— Mais Tom, il est en train de détruire le groupe!

— La seule qui est la cause de la destruction du groupe c'est toi ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour le faire.

Elle me regarde décontenancée par mes propos. Puis, elle continue, plus fort encore comme pour bien me faire retenir une leçon qu'un élève doit absolument connaître.

— Il n'est là que pour ton argent ! Il s'en fout de tes sentiments ! Tu mérites tellement mieux que cette pute !

Elle se met à pleurer comme une petite chose fragile. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'elle est. D'ailleurs qu'est-elle vraiment ? La réponse ne m'intéresse pas.

— Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette salope de plus que moi ? Pourquoi c'est avec elle que tu cries ton plaisir et non moi?

C'est tellement pathétique que je préfère ne rien dire. Je ne comprends même pas comment elle peut se poser la question.

— Pourquoi tu lui accordes plus d'attention que moi ?

Les réponses sont tellement simples ! Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas lui ! Parce que tu fais tout à l'envers. Parce que je te hais de toute mon âme quand tu lui dis ça. Parce que tu m'as toujours indifféré mais tu as réussi à ce que je te haïsse à cause de tout ce que tu as fait.

— Ma vie ne te regarde pas. Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de répondre à tes questions et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Ne t'approche plus jamais de Bill sinon tu peux être sûre que ce sera la dernière fois que tu me verras face à face.

— Tu te trompes Tom et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, dit-elle avant de partir vers sa chambre nous laissant seuls Bill et moi.

I'm not gonna live forever

Je ne vivrai pas pour toujours

Il est quatre heures du matin environ, ma chambre est complètement plongée dans le noir, il n'y a que le réveil qui éclaire faiblement la pièce. Bill n'est pas là. Nous avons passé la soirée ensemble ce qui est assez rare depuis que Verra a traité Bill de pute. J'ai bien vu que ça l'avait blessé et je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Bill est quelqu'un de secret et de très difficile à comprendre, surtout comprendre ce qu'il ressent vraiment mais quand elle l'a traité de pute, je l'ai vu. Cette tristesse au bord des yeux et ça m'a fait mal, mal qu'elle lui ait dit ça. A la suite de ça il est très rapidement parti et n'est revenu que quatre fois en un mois. Il ne reste qu'une fois par semaine. Il n'est jamais parti en pleine nuit et ne pas le savoir là dans cette chambre alors qu'elle est à quelques chambres de la mienne ne me plaît pas du tout. Elle est beaucoup trop calme en ce moment comme si elle prépare quelque chose.

Je me lève de mon lit et prends mes vêtements que je mets, je prends ensuite la clef de la chambre qui est à côté du réveil et vais ouvrir puis fermer la porte de ma chambre. Je me retrouve dans le couloir de cet hôtel trois étoiles et me dirige sans faire de bruit vers la chambre de Verra. Je ne sais pas pourquoi là plutôt qu'ailleurs, sûrement car je la trouve trop calme et que je le sens mal.

Je mets mon oreille à la porte, entends deux voix, celle de Verra et de Bill. Je reste abasourdi en entendant ce que dit Verra. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

— Je te donne tout l'argent que je gagne par mois et en contrepartie tu ne t'approches plus jamais de nous.

A suivre


	23. Chapter 23

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**22. discussion en pleine nuit**

Mes yeux n'ont jamais été aussi grand ouverts. Je crois que mon cerveau marche à toute allure. Comment peut-elle lui proposer ça ? Comment ose-t-elle intervenir dans ma vie sans qu'elle ait été le moins du monde invitée à y figurer ?

Le pire dans ces mots c'est que ce ne sont pas ces mots en eux-même qui me font le plus peur mais le fait qu'il pourrait accepter. Ce n'est pas comme si nous sommes vraiment ensemble, ça n'est pas comme si il couche avec moi avec envie. Il pourrait tout à fait accepter et c'est ce qui me fait tordre le ventre d'inquiétude. Je ne suis rien pour lui.

Rien

Pas un ami, ou si on prend en compte cette amitié fictive que nous nous sommes crée. Je ne suis pas non plus son petit ami. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Juste un client comme un autre. Peut-être un peu plus du moins j'espère pour ne pas dire que c'est ce que je voudrais. Il pourrait très bien accepter je ne lui donne pas autant que ce qu'elle lui propose.

A bien y réfléchir pourquoi refuserait-il ? S'il se prostitue c'est bien parce qu'il doit avoir besoin d'argent ? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Je n'ai finalement jamais été plus loin que ce qu'il me donne, ce qui me fait m'interroger sur lui. Il m'a demandé combien il vaut mais jamais je ne me suis posé la question de pourquoi il fait ça. Depuis combien de temps, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie pour qu'il en arrive là ? Je ne sais vraiment rien sur lui et je ne m'en rends vraiment compte que maintenant.

— Je ne veux plus que tu aies de contacts avec nous par n'importe quel moyen que ce soit. Ne t'approche plus du groupe, de David ou de qui que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec le groupe. Je veux que tu sortes de nos vies. Je ferai tout pour préserver ce que j'ai mis si longtemps à avoir.

— En quoi suis-je une menace pour toi ? Car c'est bien ça dont il est question n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu les montes contre moi me faisant passer pour le monstre. Tu détruis ma vie ! Tu as la place que je veux dans le cœur de Tom. Depuis tellement de temps, je la voulais cette place et toi, tu débarques et tu l'obtiens alors que moi ça fait tellement de temps que j'essaie de l'avoir.

— C'est toi qui t'y prends mal. Ce n'est pas ma faute.

— Si c'est ta faute ! Depuis le début ! crie-t-elle devenant de plus en plus hystérique. Comme si je ne t'avais pas vu venir de loin ! Dès le premier jour je t'ai vu ! Je le savais ! continue-t-elle avant que son ton ne baisse.

Elle cherche à respirer un bon coup, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que tout l'hôtel entende son chantage surtout pas un membre du groupe. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est toujours dans ces cas là que tout se déroule à l'inverse de ce que l'on veut et là, c'est vraiment la dernière des personnes qu'elle aurait voulu qui assiste à cette conversation. Moi. Celui qui pourrait faire le plus de dégât.

Je ressens une sacrée haine contre elle. A chaque instant je la hais encore plus qu'avant et la trouve encore plus pathétique. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de défoncer cette porte, d'insulter Verra, de sortir Bill de cette chambre et de le serrer fort dans mes bras et qu'il y reste. Pourtant je reste là, là à les écouter. Attendant la réponse de Bill.

— Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu à tous ses concerts ! Tom est peut-être aveugle mais pas moi !

Mais de quoi elle parle ? Est-elle à ce point parano qu'elle invente des choses ou dit-elle parfois la vérité ? Ses paroles me perturbent.

— Remarque s'il ne t'a pas vu avec toutes les fois où tu étais là à le dévorer des yeux c'est peut-être parce que tu n'es rien pour lui. Tu vois l'importance que tu as pour lui. J'ai bien envie de savoir comment il t'a enfin vu. Tu t'es baladé à poil devant lui et il a tellement été dégoûté qu'il en a vomi puis t'a pris en pitié n'est-ce pas?

Bill émet un petit rire avant de répondre.

— Si c'était vraiment ça je ne pense pas que tu me proposerais de me donner tout ton argent pour que je disparaisse de près ou de loin de ta vie. Et pour répondre à ta question, je refuse.

— Quoi?

— Je refuse, ton argent ne m'intéresse pas.

Je sens d'un coup mon cœur plus léger. Il refuse ! Mais pourquoi ? En acceptant il serait tranquille. "Ton argent ne m'intéresse pas" mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? Je ne comprends pas ! Mais que veut-il alors ? Est-ce pour réaliser ses rêves comme le sous-entendait sa mère ? Je suis complètement perdu.

— Tu ne peux pas refuser !

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que t'es une pute ! T'en as qu'après le fric ! TU NE PEUX PAS REFUSER !

Si avec ces cris elle n'a pas réveillé tout l'hôtel c'est un miracle. Je sens que Verra est complètement hors d'elle. J'entends quelque chose qui tombe, Verra hurle des « TU NE PEUX PAS REFUSER ! DEGAGE DE MA VIE ! » Des coups tombent classant d'un bruit mat, je commence à flipper et j'essaye d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre mais elle est fermée à clef, je tape dessus quand j'entends la voix de Bill crier.

— Tu es folle!

— Ta gueule sale pute ! TA GUEULE SALE, PUTAIN !

Mes yeux passent dans tout le couloir de l'hôtel, il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre et vite! Je vois une petite hachette pour les incendies avec l'extincteur, je m'en saisis avant de taper sur la porte avec. J'entends un bruit de verre brisé ainsi qu'un hurlement, les portes du couloir s'ouvrent les unes après les autres mais je n'y fais pas attention et continue de taper sur la porte qui commence à céder mais pas assez vite pour moi.

— Lâche-moi. Tu veux me tuer pour te débarrasser de moi ?

— CREVE. SORS DE MA VIE.

La porte s'ouvre en grand, je lance littéralement ce que j'avais en main quelques secondes avant et rentre en courant dans la chambre. Devant moi, sur le balcon Verra est sur Bill près du vide en train de l'étrangler.

A suivre


	24. Chapter 24

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**23. Je vais lâcher**

Je cours aussi vite que je peux mais entre-temps Bill est déjà dans le vide, de l'autre côté de la rambarde. Ses mains s'agrippent à elle alors que Verra tape sur ses doigts pour lui faire lâcher prise. Son visage se tord de douleur sous les coups de Verra qui sont de plus en plus violents.

Les hurlements de cette folle se font entendre dans tout l'hôtel et dans la rue. Les gens sortent de chez eux pour voir ce qui se passe. Sûrement, l'un d'entre eux a appelé la police car quelques unes de leurs voitures sont sur place. Des policiers rentrent en courant dans l'hôtel, pourtant Verra ne semble pas le remarquer et continue à essayer de le faire lâcher prise.

Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, j'écarte littéralement Verra en la poussant avec force de la rambarde. Elle tombe violemment au sol, elle se relève plus rapidement que je ne réussis à attraper Bill pour le remonter. Elle m'attrape par les hanches vivement, m'étalant au sol, elle sur moi. J'ai beau essayer de la dégager de moi, elle semble comme accrochée à moi telle de la glu.

— Je t'aime Tom ! Tu vas voir, on va être heureux ! On ne va pas tarder à faire un deuxième CD et repartir en tournée ensemble. On va être bien !

La panique en moi ne cesse de grandir, Bill est entre ciel et terre et je ne peux rien faire pour le sortir de là. La poigne de cette folle m'en empêche, la force avec laquelle elle me maintient cloué au sol ne fait que se rajouter à ma peur. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur ce quelle peut faire.

J'ai peur qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle semble désirer depuis déjà un bon moment mais que le fait de ne pas être folle à ce point, l'a empêchée de commettre à ce jour.

Si elle le fait et que Bill meurt pendant quelle me viole, je n'aurais plus rien auquel me retenir.

Plus rien.

Je vois la main gauche de Bill lâcher prise, il pousse un cri qui me fit me débattre encore plus.

Mon cerveau est complètement hors service, la seule chose que je sais c'est que Bill ne va pas tenir encore longtemps avec seulement une main qui le retient au dessus du vide.

Il m'est complètement impossible de dire comment je réussis à échapper à sa prise. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de me retrouver devant à la rambarde, Bill en face de moi.

— Je vais lâcher.

— Ne lâche pas !

— J'y arrive pas ! me dit-il en commençant à pleurer.

Tout son corps tremble de plus en plus, ses doigts glissent irrémédiablement de la rambarde.

— Oh putain ! Georg, viens vite !

J'entends Bill pousser un petit cri.

— On te tient Bill ! On te tient ! Tu peux lâcher! crie Georg qui est à l'étage au dessous.

— Vous le tenez bien ? Le lâchez pas !

— On le tient ! Allez Bill !

Mes yeux sont sur Bill, il commence à lâcher quand Verra arrive et le pousse violemment.

Il pousse un horrible cri de douleur quand sa tête percute de plein fouet sur la rambarde de l'étage en dessous. Je vois mes deux amis le faire revenir sur leur balcon, l'éloignant définitivement du vide.

— Oh Putain!

Georg qui est en boxer rentre rapidement à l'intérieur tandis que Gustav qui est dans la même tenue reste près de Bill qui ne bouge plus. Il est inerte sur le sol, du sang coule de sa tête lui créant une auréole rouge. Un vide sans fin prend place dans mon cœur. Mon cœur vient peut-être de mourir. Me laissant seul, sans qu'il sache qu'il l'était, mon cœur. C'est quand je vois des pompiers arriver et s'occuper de lui que mes sens se remettent en marche.

Je me retourne vers Verra, la regardant avec toute la haine qu'il est possible d'éprouver dans ce monde pour un être vivant. Plus que je n'ai jamais haï mon propre père.

Je crois bien que si la police n'était pas arrivée à ce moment là, je l'aurais tuée de mes propres mains, sûrement de la même manière qu'elle allait le faire avec Bill quelques instants plus tôt. Heureusement pour elle que les policiers l'attrapent et m'éloignent d'elle.

— Je t'aime , me dit-elle alors que la police va l'emmener

— Si jamais il meurt, je viendrai te le faire payer au centuple. lui crachais-je à la figure avant que la police ne l'emmène.

Je me dépêche de descendre d'un étage alors que je vais rentrer dans la chambre de Gustav et de Georg, un brancard, tenu par deux pompiers portant Bill, passe la porte, derrière, les deux G habillés suivent les pompiers.

— Poussez-vous s'il vous plaît, il a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital

— Je viens avec vous, leur dis-je en m'écartant du passage.

Georg pose sa main sur mon épaule en signe de soutien.

— Merci les gars, leur murmurais-je. Sans vous ...

— On te rejoint là bas.

J'acquiesçais avant de descendre et de suivre les pompiers. Ils installent Bill dans le camion, me laissant m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je caresse doucement ses mains pendant tout le trajet qui nous emmène jusqu'à l'hôpital. Après ça tout se passe vite, tellement que je n'en ai pas de souvenir précis. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de la main de Georg posée sur mon épaule à un moment donné. Je me retourne vers lui sans vraiment les voir, lui et Gustav. Je suis dans mon monde d'oubli sans Bill, Bill qui a pris de plus en plus de place depuis que mon regard a croisé le sien.

A suivre


	25. Chapter 25

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**24. semi- inconscience**

J'ai fait le trajet hôtel- hôpital en étant presque complètement absent. Tous mes sens étaient rivés sur les battements de cœur de Bill et sur la chaleur de sa main que je tenais fermement dans la mienne.

J'avais peur que si je la lâchais, il me quitterait. Pourtant j'étais inconscient de tout ce qui m'entourait.

Quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un immense trou de mémoire. A tel point que je me demande si une absence si longue ne peut pas être considérée comme un semblant de coma. C'est tel un automate que je vais à l'accueil pour demander si ils peuvent me donner des nouvelles de Bill.

J'ai dû rester un long moment dans cet état de légume car la femme de l'accueil me donne le numéro de sa chambre me prévenant que je peux y aller mais qu'il n'est pas encore réveillé pour le moment et que ça n'arrivera pas avant demain au moins.

Après l'avoir remerciée, je vais dans la chambre qu'occupe Bill, le moins de temps possible j'espère.

C'est une chambre d'hôpital vraiment banale. Elle pourrait être celle d'en face ou celle utilisée deux étages plus bas, pourtant cette chambre est particulière. C'était sûrement moi qui lui attribue une valeur symbolique, pas pour la chambre en elle même, mais dans le fait qu'elle est habitée, si l'on peut dire, par la personne que j'aime.

Il est là, dans ce lit blanc car c'est comme ça dans tous les hôpitaux, peut-être une question d'hygiène ou d'argent. Ne peuvent-ils pas faire des draps d'une autre couleur pour donner un air de vie ?

Le blanc rend tout si mort quand la pièce en est remplie, particulièrement dans ces endroits où la vie et la mort se croisent.

Je pourrais avoir l'impression qu'il dort s'il n'avait cet épais bandage autour de la tête avec une perfusion au bras et des électrodes sur le torse reliées à une machine qui surveille ses battements de cœur.

Il est toujours aussi beau même entouré de tout ceci. Si il avait un sourire aux lèvres, j'affirmerais qu'il est serein. Mais il ne l'est pas. Il est inconscient à cause d'elle.

Je m'avance jusqu'à son lit, à côté, il y a une chaise qui semble n'attendre que moi. Mon envie d'être près de lui me fait m'y asseoir. Ma main frôle doucement, du bout des doigts, sa joue blanche.

Je suis resté un long moment à ses côtés, à lui caresser les joues, les mains, les bras. Je veux être constamment en contact avec lui pour me prouver qu'il est là. Le médecin est passé, il y a déjà un certain temps, me disant qu'il a reçu un bon coup sur la tête, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux. Qu'il ne semble pas qu'il y ait de complication mais qu'il ne pourra en être sûr que quand Bill se réveillera et tout un baratin qui ne m'a rien appris d'autre.

Au bout d'un long moment, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je m'y attends tellement peu que je fais un bon de trois mètres. En me retournant, je reconnais Gustav et Georg. Ils me regardent avec un air désolé sur le visage. Georg resserre sa main sur mon épaule en signe de soutien.

— Qu'est-ce que les médecins ont dit?

— Pas grand chose, grand choc sur la tête, normalement rien d'endommagé mais à confirmer lors de son réveil. Réveil sûrement demain.

— C'est positif, non?

— Je sais pas.

Je me sens un peu mieux de les avoir là, près de moi en soutien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose qui me retient à la réalité. D'être important pour des personnes qui le sont aussi pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé aussi, peut-être pour savoir où j'en suis avec moi même et avec les autres. Ce qu'il va advenir. Ce qui va être et ce que j'ai perdu puisque je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai gagné.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après?

Un silence me répond. Ils semblent se demander si c'est vraiment le moment. Gustav tortille ses doigts entre eux en baissant la tête, tout en la relevant de temps en temps pour jeter un coup d'œil à Georg comme pour qu'il choisisse de me parler ou non.

— J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir où j'en suis et pour ça faut que je sache.

Dernier échange de regard avant que Gustav n'acquiesce.

— La police est venue

— Je sais, lui dis-je. J'étais encore là.

— Ils l'ont embarquée, continue Georg comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu . Les gens ont été interrogés et du coup, elle passe la nuit en prison avant d'aller dans un institut spécialisé.

— Ça fait déjà la une des journaux, précise Gustav. On a un peu discuté avec David.

— Plus de groupe je suppose.

A ce moment là, je crois qu'un immense poids me tombe dessus. Ce groupe, on y tenait avec les gars. C'était un peu comme notre enfant. On l'avais vu grandir grâce à nous. Nous étions partis d'un rien et pierre après pierre nous l'avions solidifié, regardé grandir. Nous en étions si fiers et là c'est comme si notre enfant était mort. Tous nos rêves, toutes les tristesses, tous les bonheurs qu'on a eus, tout ça était présent dans ce groupe. C'était à nous! On n'avait pas le droit de le briser.

Je ressens un immense vide. On a tué mon bébé. Les larmes viennent rapidement à mes yeux, sortant de mon corps. Mon petit bébé.

— Non.

Je relève la tête. Comment veut-il me faire croire ça? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi! Comment pourrait-il continuer après ça?

Mon regard doit se faire assassin car tout de suite Georg continue.

— Oui et non. Tout n'est pas perdu mais faut trouver quelqu'un.

— Ce ne sera plus comme avant mais tout n'est pas fini. Il faut juste reconstruire ce qui a été cassé, dit Gustav en s'approchant et en essuyant mes larmes.

— Merci.

— C'est normal Tom, nous non plus on ne veut pas que le groupe meurt. C'est notre Bébé.

— C'est exactement ce que je me disais, leur dis-je après avoir ri . C'est pour ça et pour Bill. Surtout pour lui.

— On n'allait tout de même pas le laisser se cracher la gueule sur le béton. Il aurait été tout défiguré, le pauvre. Il nous aura tout de même bien dérangé dans l'histoire, c'te zozo. Il pouvait pas tenter le saut à l'élastique avec un élastique et à un autre moment.!

— Hum ! Georg, tais-toi.

— Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Du coup nous avons été coupés !

— Georg ! Ta gueule!

— D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense même si je crois bien avoir eu du coup ma réponse, donc je vais légèrement changer ma question, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble?

Là, j'ai droit à deux tomates servies sur un plateau repas de luxe. J'avais bien vu certaines choses mais j'étais bien trop occupé pour vraiment y faire attention mais maintenant je n'ai plus de doute à avoir.

— Euh...

— Pas mal de temps.

— Plus précisément?

— Après une sortie en boite alors que tu étais resté avec Bill à l'hôtel.

— Effectivement, ça fait déjà un moment.

— Et toi avec Bill?

— C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Et encore dans le flou.

— Tu l'aimes?

— Oui.

**A suivre.**


	26. Chapter 26

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**25. My last breath (mon dernier souffle )**

Cette soirée se termine par mon retour dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Le médecin qui s'occupe de Bill a dit qu'il m'appellera quand il se réveillera. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Encore. Cette nuit là, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'endormir et pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point je l'ai voulu car plus vite je dormirai et plus vite je le reverrai. Je pourrai oublier ce qui s'est passé et revenir quelques temps avant que ça n'arrive.

I'm not gonna live forever  
>Je ne vivrai pas pour toujours<p>

Le lendemain, je reviens à l'hôpital mais il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Le médecin me renvoie chez moi selon ses termes. Or je ne pense pas que ça serait une très bonne idée, vu la relation que j'ai avec mon père. Si, quand j'ai commencé à jouer de la guitare, j'étais heureux qu'il soit là avec moi, mon avis là-dessus a bien changé avec le temps. Je hais tellement mon père et en même temps, je sais que s'il était dans la même pièce que moi, j'irais me planquer très loin de lui dans un coin où il ne me verrait pas.

Le médecin m'a redit qu'il m'appellerait dès qu'il serait réveillé. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de sortir de cet hôpital mais avant cela, je repasse dans la chambre de Bill qui est occupée par une nouvelle personne en plus de la personne que j'aime. Une petite tête brune, pas plus haute que trois pommes est allongée dans un lit semblable à celui de Bill, ses yeux sont fermés et elle a sur le nez un masque respiratoire. Voyant tout le monde qui s'occupe d'elle, je suis rapidement sorti pour ne pas déranger. Ensuite je passe ma journée à me torturer l'esprit par rapport, à Bill, au groupe, à la discussion que je dois avoir avec Bill quand il se réveillera ...  
>David m'appelle pour une conférence de presse qui s'est organisée très rapidement. Si on me demande quelles ont été les questions et ce que j'ai répondu, je ne pourrais même pas le répéter. Je sais juste que j'ai dit ce qu'il faut vu que David n'a rien critiqué. Je vais directement me coucher et je m'endors tout de suite après avoir pris un somnifère.<p>

Je n'ai pas rêvé ou du moins si je l'ai fait je ne m'en souviens pas. Vers les deux heures trente de l'après-midi, l'hôpital m'appelle me prévenant que Bill s'est réveillé. Je saute de suite dans un taxi pour aller jusque là. Quand j' y arrive, je file rapidement vers sa chambre. Une fois que je me retrouve devant la porte de sa chambre, j'ai un instant d'arrêt. Le doute prend place dans tout mon être. Je suis totalement perdu et la seule chose qui réussit à me réveiller c'est une voix. Je l'entends sortant de la chambre devant laquelle j'hésitais encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Je ne peux pas avancer, j'écoute.

Hold on to me love  
>tends-moi l'amour<p>

You know I can't stay long  
>Tu sais que je ne peux rester longtemps<p>

All I wanted to say I love you and I'm not afraid  
>Tout ce que je voulais dire "Je t'aime" et "je n'ai pas peur "<p>

Can you hear me?  
>Peux-tu m'entendre?<p>

Can you feel me in your arms?  
>Peux-tu me sentir dans tes bras?<p>

Dans cette voix, on peut ressentir de la tristesse, non, tristesse n'est pas le mot. C'est plus fort que de la tristesse. Il y a tellement d'émotions dans ces quelques lignes que ça en est perturbant. C'est ...

Holding my last breath contiend  
>Prendre mon dernier souffle<p>

Safe inside myself  
>En sécurité en moi-même<p>

Are all my thoughts of you  
>Toutes mes pensées sont pour toi<p>

Sweet raptured light  
>Douces lumières extatiques<p>

It ends here tonight  
>ça finit ici et cette nuit<p>

Vécu? Pourquoi ce sentiment me transperce-t-il de part en part ? J'ai l'impression de ressentir aujourd'hui ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là... Je m'agrippe de plus en plus fortement à la poignée de porte pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol.

I'll miss the winter  
>L'hiver me manquera<p>

A world of fragile things  
>Un monde de choses fragiles<p>

Look for me in the white forest  
>Je cherche la forêt blanche<p>

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
>me cachant dans le creux de l'arbre (viens découvre moi)<p>

Le monde est malheureusement fait de choses trop fragiles, des choses qui se brisent à cause d'autres. Ils les cassent jusqu'à les faire disparaître. C'est fait avec sadisme et douleur. Tout est si fragile, trop fragile, pourquoi les cassent-ils toujours? Et quand on se cache, c'est encore pire, plus douloureux. Si horrible...

I know you hear me  
>Je sais que tu m'entends<p>

I can taste it in your tears  
>Je peux le sentir dans tes larmes<p>

Je peux aussi sentir les tiennes.

Holding my last breath contiend  
>Prendre mon dernier souffle<p>

Safe inside myself  
>En sécurité en moi-même<p>

Are all my thoughts of you  
>Toutes mes pensées sont pour toi<p>

Sweet raptured light  
>Douces lumières extatiques<p>

It ends here tonight  
>ça finit ici et cette nuit<p>

Il n'y a qu'en nous même que les choses sont en sécurité. Si tu les montres, tu es mort. Tout est cassé si vite. C'est mourir ou cacher les choses en nous. On est moins fragile.

Closing your eyes to disappear  
>Ferme tes yeux pour disparaître<p>

You pray your dreams will leave you here  
>Tu pries, tes rêves te laisseront ici<p>

But still you wake and know the truth  
>Mais tu te lèves encore et apprends la vérité<p>

No one's there  
>Personne ici<p>

Say goodnigth  
>Ne dit bonne nuit<p>

Don't be afraid  
>N'aies pas peur<p>

Calling me calling me as you fade to black  
>Appelle-moi appelle-moi quand tu sombres dans le noir<p>

Fermer les yeux pour disparaître ne marche jamais car on est toujours là. On a beau prier, tout redevient réel au bout d'un temps et après c'est encore pire. Personne n'est jamais là, personne pour toi et tu sombres dans le noir.

Holding my last breath contiend  
>Prendre mon dernier souffle<p>

Safe inside myself  
>En sécurité en moi-même<p>

Are all my thoughts of you  
>Toutes mes pensées sont pour toi<p>

Sweet raptured light  
>Douces lumières extatiques<p>

It ends here tonight  
>ça finit ici et cette nuit<p>

Holding my last breath contiend  
>Prendre mon dernier souffle<p>

Safe inside myself  
>En sécurité en moi-même<p>

Are all my thoughts of you  
>Toutes mes pensées sont pour toi<p>

Sweet raptured light  
>Douces lumières extatiques<p>

It ends here tonight  
>ça finit ici et cette nuit<p>

Cela finit toujours à un moment donné, quand on a déjà sombré.

**A suivre**


	27. Chapter 27

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**26. When it's gone / Time to say goodbye**

J'ai toujours ma main sur la poignée, je vais entrer dans la chambre mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'ai entendu la petite voix dire "Tu pleures?" avant de rajouter "c'était joli pourtant".

Je pense que c'est quand j'ai entendu la voix de Bill répondre à l'enfant que j'ai décidé de ne pas ouvrir cette porte. C'est inconscient pourtant je vois bien que quand je ne suis pas dans la même pièce que lui il est plus honnête dans ses réponses. Il se cache moins.

— Juste des souvenirs qui font mal.

Il y a un léger silence mais la petite voix qui parle avec Bill refait surface. Elle est douce comme pour préserver Bill.

— Oui... Moi aussi... dit l'enfant en baissant la voix. Parfois ... a-t-il murmuré. Tout le temps. A-t-il soufflé tellement bas que j'ai douté de ces mots. C'est plus ce que j'ai moi même ressenti. Ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

— Ça fait longtemps maintenant.

— Cela fait moins mal avec le temps? Ou c'est toujours la même chose qu'au début?

Bill n'a pas répondu tout de suite, laissant quelques secondes de battement avant de reparler. Comme si ça lui coûte de répondre.

— Je pense, dit-il d'une voix légèrement incertaine, que c'est moins dur... peut-être parce que l'on garde seulement les souvenirs heureux... C'est ma façon d'avancer. Pour qu'elle soit fière de moi. Son sourire me manque... Sa petite voix qui criait mon nom à tue tête.

Il continue à parler d'elle pendant que moi je sens au fur et à mesure un vide grandir à l'intérieur de moi. Plus il parle d'elle et plus ce vide grossit. Mais il est arrêté par la voix de l'enfant.

— Elle n'est plus là depuis longtemps?  
>— Neuf ans. On va sur les dix là.<br>— Trois semaines pour moi... Elle aussi c'était la plus belle, ma petite sœur.  
>— Quand on voit sa petite sœur du point de vue d'un grand frère, elle est toujours la plus belle. Quand elle est là on ne lui dit pas "tu es belle" et c'est quand elle est morte qu'on voudrait le lui dire mais elle n'est déjà plus là.<br>— Et la chanson? avait-il continué.  
>— Sa préférée. Je l'ai chantée à son enterrement. Toute ma famille en a été indignée mais ils n'ont jamais su et ne comprendront jamais. Ce n'est pas à eux qu'elle demandait sans cesse "Billy tu chantes la chanson hein! Allez encore une fois s'il te plaît. Elle est trop bien! ".<br>Pour eux c'est à ce moment là que je suis devenu un dégénéré. Ils ont dit à ma mère qu'elle avait du courage de s'occuper de moi et qu'il vaudrait mieux que je sois interné. Que j'allais lui gâcher la vie si elle restait à s'occuper de moi après ça, que c'était sûrement de ma faute si ma sœur était morte. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu la tuer alors qu'elle était malade depuis la naissance et savait qu'elle allait mourir, pourtant elle faisait tout pour vivre, ma petite sœur... souffle-t-il.

Le silence qui suit me parait terriblement pesant. Le vide qui a grandi si rapidement en moi est déjà reparti après ce qu'a dit Bill. Je commence petit à petit à percer les barrières qui sont tout autour de lui. Ses secrets commencent à se découvrir et j'entraperçois peu à peu le véritable Bill. Un Bill blessé par sa famille qui était déjà affaibli par la mort de sa sœur. Je comprends le début de son passé mais il m'en manque une partie pour en arriver au Bill de maintenant. Et c'est cette partie là que je suis venu chercher.

— Tu as fais quoi après?  
>— J'ai continué comme toi non? C'est pas vraiment comme si on avait le choix non?<br>— Non, pas vraiment.  
>— Comment c'est arrivé pour toi?<br>— Un incendie. J'étais pas à la maison. Je dormais chez Céleste. Tout à brûlé, plus personne n'est là.  
>— Tu vis où en ce moment?<br>— Chez Céleste ...  
>— Tu es bien là bas?<br>— Je ne sais pas...  
>— Laisse toi un peu de temps, laisse leur du temps pour que tout le monde apprenne à vivre ensemble. Tes yeux brillent quand tu parles de ton ami alors ne le laisse pas partir alors que tu as besoin de lui d'accord? ... C'est bien. Allez mon grand, dors un peu.<p>

J'ai juste perçu le bruit un baiser certainement sur le front du garçonnet avant de pousser la porte et de rentrer dans cette chambre.  
>Bill se retourne au son de la porte s'ouvrant sous mon passage. Ses yeux atterrissent directement dans les miens et j'y lis de la tristesse. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois cette émotion dans ces deux perles. J'ai déjà compris qu'il sait que j'ai tout entendu ce qu'ils se sont dit. Il se retourne vers le bambin, caresse ses cheveux avant de se lever de son lit pour regagner le sien faisant rouler sa perfusion derrière lui tel un petit chien suivant son maître.<p>

Il s'est déjà rassis sur son lit, sa perfusion à côté, il ramène ses couvertures sur son lit. Sa tête bandée repose sur son oreiller qui est légèrement relevé. Je m'installe sur la chaise qui se trouve côté droit, de dos par rapport au lit de l'enfant. Il a définitivement laissé de côté sa carapace, en face de moi se trouve un jeune homme fragile qui semble bien seul. Personne ne se préoccupe de lui. Il est juste là mais il ne semble pas que s'il avait été ailleurs on se serait plus occupé de lui.

C'était sûrement parce que j'ai entendu un peu du passé de Bill que je peux affirmer cela avec tant d'assurance mais même sans ça, je ne pense pas que quiconque aurait pu voir autre chose du moins si on ne se donne la peine de regarder et il semble que ça ne soit pas le cas de grand monde. Peut-être que Bill après la mort de sa sœur a trop bien vu que personne ne le relèverait et que, dès lors, il a essayé de se protéger comme il l'a pu.

— Comment tu vas?

La question que tout le monde pose quand on va voir quelqu'un à l'hôpital mais pourtant elle est tellement plus profonde que ça, ma question.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment... Tu as entendu pas vrai?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement  
>— Les deux non?<br>— ... Oui...  
>— C'est le moment alors ...<p>

**A suivre.**


	28. Chapter 28

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**27. Tes cicatrices**

Le soleil m'éblouissait, je mis mon bras devant mes yeux, espérant cacher ainsi mon gêneur quelques instants qui me permettraient peut-être de rentrer dans cette nouvelle maison qui me faisait face.

Je montai rapidement les marches qui me menèrent devant la porte d'entrée déjà ouverte et pour cause, des hommes entraient et sortaient chargés comme des mules transportant tour à tour canapé, boites de carton et d'autres choses que ma mère avait passé tant de temps à emballer. Elle était, en tout cas me semblait-il, contente de déménager. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que mon père avait été muté dans cette nouvelle ville qui n'était même pas sur les cartes. Moi je m'en moquais. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire de déménager ici ou ailleurs ? Ou même de demeurer où j'étais avant ? Je restais de toute façon dans ma chambre à longueur de journée. Je suivais mes cours par correspondance, c'était parfait, je ne voyais pas les autres. Personne à décevoir ou qui me décevrait, c'était parfait.

Ma mère disait que j'étais pris dans un engrenage malsain, mon père lui que j'étais dans ma bulle. Ils étaient les seuls qui venaient me couper de mon monde.

Je les décevais, particulièrement ma mère, mais depuis son enterrement, j'avais décidé qu'ils étaient comme tous les autres : sans importance.

Je soupirai un coup avant d'entrer dans cette maison où j'allais habiter. Je voyais du coin de l'œil ma mère demander à des déménageurs de poser le canapé "ici". Mon père me bouscula avec dans les mains deux énormes cartons empilés les uns sur les autres.

— Ta chambre est à l'étage Bill, deuxième porte à droite.

Je ne lui répondis même pas et montai les escaliers. Mon carton entre les mains et un énorme sac à dos sur les épaules. Deuxième à droite...

Je trouvai facilement, poussai la porte d'une épaule et posai mes affaires sur le sol. Elle était de taille moyenne, plus grande que celle que j'avais avant. Il y avait une fenêtre en bandeau, génial ! lumière immanquable dans toute la pièce, adieu, bulle de noirceur! Moi qui étais "allergique" au soleil, me voilà gâté.

Can you hear me?

**Peux-tu m'entendre? **

Can you feel me in your arms?

**Peux-tu me sentir dans tes bras?**

Les quelques jours qui suivirent s'étaient déroulés de la même manière, l'ambiance s'alourdissant peu à peu. J'essayais au maximum de ne croiser personne, restant enfermer dans cette chambre à laquelle je m'étais empressé de mettre des rideaux noir d'encre. Ce n'est qu'une bonne dizaine de jours après le déménagement pendant le dîner auquel j'avais été obligé d'assister contraint et forcé, que le silence de ma bulle avait laissé place aux cris, perçant ma bulle de part en part au point que je ne pouvais plus ne pas être touché.

C'est ma mère qui avait commencé, au début je n'écoutais qu'à peine, depuis longtemps je ne faisais plus attention à ce qu'elle disait. C'était un moyen comme un autre de ne pas ré-entendre des "tout est de ta faute ! Ils ont raison ! Si tu n'avais pas été là..."

C'est quand elle a commencé à parler d'école que peu à peu j'ai été forcé d'entendre.

Et j'ai été en colère. Une colère blanche car une colère noire c'est beau, c'est chaleureux le noir... Le blanc me donne envie de vomir avec sa soit-disant pureté angélique si parfaite.

Elle voulait que je reprenne le système scolaire classique, plus de cours par correspondance, pas de rester à la maison, non ! Il fallait que je me "mêle aux gens ", que je "sorte de la maison", que je me "conduise comme tout le monde pour changer".

Je n'ai jamais été comme tout le monde et c'est comme ça que ma petite perle m'aimait. Même si je l'avais voulu, jamais je n'aurais pu être ce "tout le monde" que ma mère voulait que je sois et comme en plus je ne voulais pas lui faire plaisir...

Mais je n'ai pas pu échapper à l'école.

Le matin de la rentrée ma mère m'a réveillé pour que je me prépare. Elle m'a même accompagné en voiture et a poussé le vice à venir avec moi au bureau du directeur. Je crois que quand nous sommes rentrés dans son bureau, le directeur a eu la peur de sa vie. Il m'a donné l'impression d'avoir vu la mort en personne. Je pense que si ma mère n'avait pas été là, il serait rester tel quel face à moi.

Il a mis quelques secondes à se reprendre, nous invitant par la même occasion à nous asseoir. Le reste me passa complètement au dessus de la tête, ils ont bien dû discuter une bonne demi-heure avant que la sonnerie de fin de cours ne se fasse entendre, les arrêtant quelques secondes. Le directeur prit son téléphone et peu de temps après, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du bureau, le directeur lui dit quelques mots me désignant vaguement. L'homme qui devait être l'un des surveillants me fit signe de le suivre ce que je fis.

Après tout qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre?

Can you hear me?

**Peux-tu m'entendre? **

Can you feel me in your arms?

**Peux-tu me sentir dans tes bras?**

J'avais l'impression d'être finalement toujours dans ma bulle et ça me rassurait car je pouvais rester dedans même avec des autres gravitant autour de moi. Ils n'interféraient pas, ils n'auraient pas de pouvoir sur moi. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de rester avec moi-même.

Can you hear me?

**Peux-tu m'entendre? **

Can you feel me in your arms?

**Peux-tu me sentir dans tes bras?**

Je suis resté longtemps dans ma bulle, du moins c'est l'impression que j'en ai eu. Le retour sur terre a été brutal car, un jour, je l'ai vu.

Il était là en train d'aider un plus jeune. Il était si petit ce garçon, aussi petit qu'elle et pourtant il devait être bien plus vieux. Et lui qui l'aidait, si grand.

Je pense que c'est son physique qui m'a interpellé, il semblait être l'anti-thèse de quelqu'un qui aiderait les plus jeunes. Plutôt même celui qui les aurait persécuté. Avec ses habits larges et ses dreads, il aurait pu passer sans problème pour une personne qui embêterait le monde.

Mais non, il avait été là pour aider un enfant. Parce qu'à un tel âge, c'était forcement un enfant.

Et il lui avait parlé, gentiment avec une voix assez tendre pour lui redonner confiance. C'était le même genre de voix que j'utilisais avec elle avant.

Il m'a intrigué, vraiment, j'avais une impression bizarre en le voyant que je ne saurais définir. Je me sentais proche de lui. C'était pourtant stupide, qu'avait-il vraiment fait pour que je ressente ça?

Pourtant j'étais attiré, je le sentais au plus profond de moi, je voulais être là, face à lui. Avec lui, qu'il me prenne entre ses bras et me comprenne.

C'est vraiment incompréhensible. Je l'avais vu une fois et je ne pouvais pas vouloir autre chose qu'être dans ses bras pour qu'il me console. Etais-je tombé aussi bas ? Ce furent mes pensées ce soir là, quelques jours après l'avoir vu.

Can you hear me?

**Peux-tu m'entendre? **

Can you feel me in your arms?

**Peux-tu me sentir dans tes bras?**

Je ne le revis pas avant deux jours, cette fois-ci il était accompagné d'un grand garçon blond platine avec un look en totale opposition au sien. Ils parlaient. Le blond lui demandait quand il arrêtait le lycée.

Moi je pensais que jamais je n'allais pouvoir être dans ses bras s'il arrêtait de venir au seul endroit où je mettais les pieds en dehors de chez moi. C'est à ce moment là que ce garçon lui répondit. C'était son dernier jour.

Un "Tom Kaulitz" fut crié par le blond.

— Tu aurais tout de même pu me prévenir avant! C'est pas parce que tu as signé un contrat avec une grosse boite de musique que tu peux balancer comme ça à ton meilleur ami que tu te tires demain ! lui dit-il avant de lui frapper l'épaule.

— Andy! Mais doucement! Tu es une brute, répondit-il à son ami. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps chez lui, tu le sais bien, fit le dreader en baissant légèrement la tête.

— Désolé Tom. Mais on aurait pu se débrouiller autrement. Bon... Tu me tiendras au courant de l'avancée du CD ? Je veux être le premier à l'entendre. Ok !

Tom acquiesça et ils partirent. Moi les regardant faire, une nouvelle boule venait de se former dans mon estomac. Jamais je ne le reverrais, il allait devenir une star selon son ami. Quelqu'un que l'on ne pourrait approcher.

Can you hear me?

**Peux-tu m'entendre? **

Can you feel me in your arms?

**Peux-tu me sentir dans tes bras?**

J'ai mis quelques semaines avant de trouver le courage d'aller voir le blond platine pour lui parler. J'ai eu un peu de mal, le contact humain m'était particulièrement difficile depuis qu'elle était morte et encore plus quand sa propre famille ne vous considérait même pas comme un humain.

Mais j'ai finalement réussi. Je lui ai parlé, un peu. Il m'a beaucoup regardé mais il m'a écouté.

Je pense qu'il a été étonné au début mais il m'a laissé parler et je pense que j'ai dû faire quelque chose qui lui a plu car peu de temps après nous sommes devenus amis. Il avait ce regard, un regard doux qui permet aux gens de se confier.

Can you hear me?

**Peux-tu m'entendre? **

Can you feel me in your arms?

**Peux-tu me sentir dans tes bras?**

Quelques mois plus tard, j'avais changé. J'acceptais de m'ouvrir un peu plus mais seulement avec Andy. Je lui ai raconté mon histoire avec ma sœur, ma petite perle. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que nous sommes devenus vraiment amis.

Andy me fit écouter le CD que Tom lui avait envoyé, j'aimais vraiment. Puis, peu de temps après, on a commencé à voir le groupe de Tom dans les journaux. C'est là que je me suis mis à les acheter. Je voulais le voir et me sentir proche de lui et avoir une photo était déjà bien selon moi. J'en avais peu mais pourquoi en avoir plus?

Oui j'aimais ce qu'ils faisaient mais je n'écoutais pas que ça. Je ne vivais pas que pour ça. C'était juste un besoin d'avoir la présence de Tom parce que j'en avais besoin.

Andy l'avait compris, je n'étais pas un fanatique et je ne voulais pas qu'il me raconte les secrets de Tom. Si je devais les savoir je préférais qu'il me les dise si un jour ça arrivait.

Can you hear me?

**Peux-tu m'entendre? **

Can you feel me in your arms?

**Peux-tu me sentir dans tes bras?**

Mais un jour, ma mère réagit très mal à ce qu'elle appelait mon "obsession" à Tom. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais c'était assez violent.

Ce jour là, je suis parti. Je suis allé chez Andy et on a parlé. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu planifier mon "départ".

Can you hear me?

**Peux-tu m'entendre? **

Can you feel me in your arms?

**Peux-tu me sentir dans tes bras?**

— C'est quoi ton prix?

A suivre.

Désoler pour ces légers retards depuis le début de vacances mais je travail du coup j'ai un peu moins de courage pour mettre les chapitres.

Bisous à vous et passez de bonnes fêtes.

Melle Lune


	29. Chapter 29

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**28.** **Tu ne peux ni prêter ni emprunter les destinées.**

**( Unmei kashikaru wa nashi** **)**

Je crois que je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'ai la plupart de mes réponses là, devant moi et je ne sais pas qu'en faire. J'ai presque l'impression d'être dans une histoire de fou.

Qu'est-ce qui est vrai, qu'est-ce qui est faux?

Je savais qu'il me mentait, je le savais mais ... comme ça ? Sur toute la ligne ? A quoi a-t-il pensé ?

A-t-il pensé à ce que j'allais ressentir face à cette vérité ?

J'ai d'abord ressenti de l'incrédulité, ensuite est venu le sentiment de rejet, putain ! Puis, la colère, une colère monstre !

On ne devrait pas pouvoir jouer comme ça avec l'histoire des gens, leurs sentiments et leur vie !

Il aurait pu tout me dire depuis le début ! Ou au moins par la suite !

— Tu aurais pu le dire! A quoi est-ce que ça a servi de jouer ce rôle de prostitué ?

— Tom...

— Réponds, Bill car là, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester calme encore longtemps. Parce qu'avec tout ce que tu m'as dit et ce qui s'est passé depuis que l'on s'est REcroisé, mes pensées ne me poussent pas au calme alors je te conseille de répondre à toutes les questions que je vais te poser et ce de façon honnête pour changer ! lui dis-je en élevant de plus en plus la voix.

Il est toujours aussi beau et ce même s'il est dans ce lit d'hôpital avec un air fragile. Mais je suis en colère. Vraiment en colère, pourtant j'essaie de garder mon calme. Je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père alors j'essaie de ne pas me laisser gagner par elle. Et pour ça il me faut toutes les cartes en mains. Peut-être que je peux comprendre.

— Je voulais que tu fasses attention à moi, dit-il en fixant ses yeux dans les miens. Je voulais attiser ta curiosité, t'intriguer. Pour que tu fasses attention à moi. Que tu aies envie de me connaître. Et puis tu as commencé à me présenter. J'étais heureux, je ne pouvais plus vraiment en parler après. Tu m'aurais pris pour quoi ? Une groupie au masculin ? Non.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

— Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Et ce n'est pas non plus ce que je suis Tom, fait-il en insistant bien sur ce qu'il dit.

— Peut-être. Mais tu as joué.

— Je n'ai pas triché, dit-il rapidement alors que j'allais le couper. Je t'ai montré qui j'étais, je ne suis pas prostitué c'est vrai. Pourtant je suis une personne comme bien d'autres, paradoxale. Il s'arrête quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. J'ai désespérément envie que tu me connaisses mais j'ai peur aussi de me montrer tel que je suis. Montrer mes blessures et que tu les rouvres. Je veux être fort mais je ne le suis pas.

— Et avec Andréas ? Parce que tu as utilisé mon ami pour ça ! Comment je suis censé te croire ? Tu vois comment tu as agi ? Comment tu veux que je prenne ça ? Honnêtement Bill, comment ?

Depuis le début de la discussion, il avait toujours gardé ses yeux dans les miens mais là, il baisse la tête et triture ses mains. J'ai l'impression de voir un enfant qui a peur de recevoir sa punition. J'ai l'impression de me voir quand j'étais enfant. Il vaut mieux ne pas y penser.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais pas comment faire, j'ai voulu te connaître et puis je crois qu'il a vu quelque chose qui l'a fait m'aider. Il ne voulait pas trahir ta confiance, me dit-il en relevant les yeux. Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi, pardon, souffle-t-il doucement. Je me rends compte des problèmes que j'ai causé mais je voulais juste être avec toi. Je sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai été attiré...

Un silence.

— C'est Andy qui t'a prévenu la première fois?

— Oui et non, tu l'avais eu au téléphone juste avant de sortir de la salle. Quand tu as raccroché il m'a appelé. Je crois qu'il avait un peu peur de ta colère. Et j'étais là, dans la salle de concert. Je t'ai suivi.

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et soupire. Je ne suis plus en colère mais las, fatigué. Je ne veux pas rester, juste sortir. Ce que je fais, je me lève. Je vois Bill qui semble désespéré, une larme coule de son œil droit mais bien vite il baisse la tête. Je fais quelques pas vers la porte et sans me retourner je lui dis que l'on en reparlera plus tard et je sors de cette chambre.

A suivre


	30. Chapter 30

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**29. Tomber de l'autre côté du miroir**

Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser. Pardonner ou non? Ou même, je ne sais pas comment je me sens. Perdu a priori, mais c'est la seule chose que je sache vraiment.

Je fais le trajet de l'hôpital jusque l'appartement où nous logeons avec Gustav et Georg comme si le temps et l'espace n'existent pas. Après avoir ouvert la porte, je vais vers le canapé et m'effondre presque dessus.

Peu de temps après ça, j'entends Gustav et Georg qui arrivent pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Georg qui est quelqu'un de plus tactile que notre batteur me pose une main sur l'épaule gauche et émet une petite pression dessus, signe d'encouragement à parler.

Je ne sais même pas quoi leur dire. La vérité serait peut-être le mieux mais si je la dis, est-ce que ça sera mieux ? Ils apprécient Bill et si je leur dis qu'il s'est fait passer pour un prostitué et leur a complètement menti sur nous et ce avec mon aide, comment pourront-ils le regarder un jour encore en face ?

Parce que même si je suis en colère, las, enfin qu'importe, les sentiments que j'ai pour Bill à cet instant, après avoir appris la vérité, sont les mêmes, je l'aime toujours.

Je sais que je veux me mettre vraiment avec lui. Pas tout de suite c'est sûr mais je sais que je le voudrai plus tard, une fois que tout sera plus clair.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne veux pas leur mentir mais qu'est-ce que je peux vraiment dire?

— Tom, m'appelle Georg. Tom...

— Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, je leur avoue. Je ne sais même pas trop quoi faire.

Je prend une respiration, il faut que je leur dise, peut-être pas tout mais une partie au moins.

— Je... On vous a menti avec Bill, on ne se connaît pas depuis le lycée. On n'a jamais fait ensembles toutes ces bêtises. En fait, il est entré dans ma vie comme un courant d'air et au fur et à mesure, j'en suis tombé amoureux. Toutes ces choses qu'il vous a racontées, si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que j'aurais aimé qu'elles soient vraies. Je voulais vraiment avoir vécu ça avec lui.

Je suis désolé. Est-ce que vous m'en voulez beaucoup?

En leur demandant ça, je les vois qui échangent un regard.

— Honnêtement non, me dit Gustav. Je pense que l'on s'en était un peu rendu compte. Parce qu'un ami comme ça, à moins d'avoir eu un gros problème avec lui, tu nous en aurais parlé avant. Et vu comment tu l'as accueilli, tu ne t'étais pas disputé avec. On n'a rien dit parce que tu avais l'air heureux. Vraiment très heureux.

— Bien sûr que l'on se pose des questions sur Bill mais, on n'est pas concerné comme toi donc nous, c'est pas trop grave. Tu n'es pas vraiment obligé de nous dire toute la vérité, tu sais. Nous avouer que vous aviez menti nous suffit, en tout cas c'est ce que l'on a décidé avec Gustav. On va apprendre à le connaître ton amoureux mais sans mensonges avec ce qu'il acceptera de nous dire.

— Merci.

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre d'autre ? Ils ne m'obligent pas à tout dire. Ils sont juste mes amis, des amis qui veulent que je sois bien.

**I'm not gonna live forever**

**Je ne vivrai pas pour toujours**

Cette discussion avec Georg et Gustav a eu lieu il y a quelques jours, nous avons entre temps parlé du groupe mais nous avons eu David au téléphone, nous expliquant que pour le moment il était en grande discussion avec la maison mère pour trouver une solution à ce problème. Un bon compromis quoi.

Je ne suis pas retourné voir Bill, j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir. Pourtant j'ai assez envie de voir son visage et de l'avoir dans mes bras. Les paradoxes ont la vie dure. Pendant que je pense à ça, le téléphone sonne et Georg répond. La conversation dure quelques minutes puis quand il raccroche, je me lève du canapé et me rapproche de lui qui est rejoint par Gustav, qui lui prend les doigts entre les siens. Petit geste discret mais qui veut tout dire.

— Alors? Je lui demande.

Car il y a peu de personne qui ont le numéro de téléphone de cet appartement : nos parents et le staff de production principalement notre manager donc David.

— C'était David, il arrive pour parler du groupe, il vient avec une surprise.

**A suivre**

Désoler pour ce retard de mise en ligne mais la période de vacances n'as pas été de tout repos... Retour à la normale pour les quelques chapitres manquant.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2012.

Melle Lune


	31. Chapter 31

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**30. Nous nous retrouverons cette fois encore face à face **

**( Mujaiau no darou)**

— _C'était David, il arrive pour parler du groupe, il vient avec une surprise. _

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça peut être?

— Une nouvelle voix, fait Georg alors que nous le regardons avec incrédulité. Bah, on peut toujours rêver ! Me regardez pas comme ça, vous allez me faire rougir !

— Comme si c'était possible, grogne Gustav.

I'm not gonna live forever

**Je ne vivrai pas pour toujours**

Peu de temps après ce petit débat, nous entendons le bruit d'une voiture qui se gare devant notre appartement. A tous les coups, c'est celle de David, en même temps on l'attend donc on peut le penser facilement.

On verra bien ça dans quelques secondes, car si c'est lui, il ne devrait pas tarder à sonner.

Ce qui se passe. Georg part ouvrir et l'invite à entrer ainsi qu'une autre personne si je comprends bien. Gustav et moi sommes dans le "living room" si l'on peut dire, installés dans un des canapés. Le premier qui fait son entrée dans la pièce est Georg, suivi de David et à mon grand étonnement, de Bill.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je pensais que l'on ne se reverrait pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de temps mais il semblerait que plus ne me sera pas accordé.

Il n'a, en tout cas, pas vraiment l'air à l'aise, il évite mon regard. David s'assoit sur l'autre canapé face à nous, Georg lui s'installe avec nous alors que Bill prend place à côté de David.

Un silence se fait mais rapidement David prend la parole.

— Les garçons, vous avez sûrement pas mal de questions en ce qui concerne le groupe et je vais y répondre mais tout d'abord enfin, un peu en même temps, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi Bill est ici. Après avoir discuté avec les dirigeants de la maison mère qui vous produit, nous avons bien sûr parlé du groupe mais aussi du problème avec Verra et donc aussi de Bill.

La maison mère m'a demandé d'aller voir Bill pour savoir s'il allait porter plainte, etc...

Cette partie de l'histoire ne vous concerne pas vraiment mais c'est pour éviter que ce qu'a fait Verra vous retombe aussi dessus. Car, en fonction de ça, le groupe pourrait ou non "survivre" mais ce à certaines conditions. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour trouver un ou une chanteuse pour le groupe, bien sûr ce sera un nouveau groupe donc Redrum 327 est fini.

Il reprend un peu d'air tout en nous regardant les uns après les autres, pour semble-t-il être sûr que l'on a tous bien compris ce qu'il nous a dit. Notre groupe est mort. Pourtant, il y a encore une possibilité de changer la donne. Tout recommencer. Une renaissance se présente à nous.

— Je suis donc allé voir Bill à l'hôpital il y a trois jours et je l'ai entendu chanter. De suite, je me suis dit que c'était la personne qu'il fallait au groupe. Et comme vous vous connaissez et vous entendez bien... Ce n'est pas une obligation mais réfléchissez-y. Faites des essais. Je me fais un café, parlez entre vous.

— On va faire comme ça. Attends un peu David, dis-je tout en étant assez étonné de moi même, je suis encore un peu ... Perturbé. Mais c'est une bonne idée.

David se lève et passe côté cuisine nous laissant tout les quatre. Bill nous dit un peu gêné que ce n'était pas prémédité mais que David avait vraiment tenu à ce qu'il vienne et que si nous ne sommes pas intéressés il n'y aura pas de problème.

— On va faire un essai d'accord ? nous dit Georg. Je suis curieux, j'avoue. Juste avant, Bill on sait que tu n'as pas été franc avec nous, du moins avec Gustav et moi mais on ne te demandera rien. Si tu veux nous en parler, ça serait bien, mais sinon à moins que ce soit très grave, si tu ne veux rien dire, on fera comme ça que tu sois ou non accepté dans le groupe.

— Il chante bien, interviens-je. Je l'ai entendu juste avant d'éclaircir un peu l'histoire. Pourtant je n'y ai plus pensé pour le groupe.

— Je comprends, nous dit Bill qui a légèrement rougi suite à ce que je viens de dire, c'est assez mignon.

— Tu connais une de nos précédentes chansons, demande Gustav.

— Oui, plutôt.

— Assez pour faire un essai avec nous?

— ... Je pense que oui.

— Tu penses?

— Non, je sais que je peux le faire, nous dit Bill avec beaucoup plus de conviction que depuis qu'il est arrivé, un peu comme ce qu'il m'a toujours montré.

C'est là que je me rends vraiment compte qu'il n'était pas toujours en train de jouer avec moi. C'est une vraie partie de son caractère et ça fait plaisir de ne pas avoir été trompé sur ça. Me dire que j'aime des vraies facettes de Bill ou même que je l'ai toujours bien vu lui et non un simulacre de Bill.

A suivre.


	32. Chapter 32

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi?**

**31. Nous errons main dans la main.**

**Tomadoi nagara te o totte**

Nous avons joué quelques chansons accompagnés de Bill puis nous lui avons demandé d'attendre quelques minutes le temps de prendre une décision. Gustav, Georg et moi avons parlé environ dix minutes pour se mettre tous d'accord. Nous pensions tous qu'avec la voix de Bill le groupe était vraiment bien. En fait c'était exactement la voix qui nous convenait, celle que l'on aurait voulu dès le début de Redrum 327.

Nous revenons donc dans la pièce où est resté Bill, David l'y a rejoint. Nous nous rasseyons sur notre canapé puis nous commençons à dire à Bill que nous aimons sa voix et que s'il est toujours d'accord nous l'acceptons parmi nous. Il fait oui d'un signe de tête. David lui demande s'il écrit, il fait un autre petit oui tout en se triturant les mains un peu mal à l'aise.

Il veut nous montrer qui il est, tout en étant secret. Si je ne l'avais jamais vu avant ce jour là, je penserais qu'il nous faut quelqu'un d'autre car tel qu'il est à cet instant, il parait ne pas pouvoir supporter le regard d'une foule lors d'un concert. Il apparaîtrait comme timide, fragile, presque cassable.

Mais je sais qu'il ne l'est pas ou du moins pas totalement, il peut être très sûr de lui et tenir le regard des autres sans trembler.

I'm not gonna live forever

**Je ne vivrai** **pas pour toujours**

Je ne vois pas le temps qui passe pendant que l'on règle les derniers détails de l'arrivée de Bill dans le groupe auquel il faudra trouver un nouveau nom mais ceci ne sera pas avant un moment.

Je participe à la conversation mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Bill. J'ai besoin de lui parler, de décider vers où nous allons aller, c'est le moment des grandes décisions. Impressionnant, comme elles arrivent toutes en même temps.

Puis David part pour voir tous ces nouveaux arrangements avec la maison mère, nous laissant tous les quatre. Il a été décidé que Bill restait avec nous, en même temps maintenant nous sommes un groupe et pour ça il faut qu'il trouve sa place et ce même s'il en avait une avant de faire vraiment partie du groupe. Il faut qu'il vive avec nous. En même temps je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait un autre endroit proche d'ici ou que de la famille pourrait le loger.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand je m'aperçois que je suis seul avec Bill. Il me regarde fixement. Je me lève et lui fais signe de me suivre. Nous arrivons rapidement devant ma chambre. Je lui ouvre la porte, il entre, je le suis de peu et la referme pour ne pas être dérangé. Je me retourne vers lui qui regarde ce nouvel environnement qui lui est pour le moment inconnu.

C'est une chambre comme une autre, la mienne. Les murs sont blancs avec des posters sur les murs ainsi que des petits rappels, mon lit est sur la gauche en entrant, le long du mur il y a une armoire. A droite, mes guitares et tout ce qui est en rapport avec la musique, un bureau avec des partitions, etc...

Une fois qu'il a fait le tour de ma chambre il se retourne vers moi et me regarde. Je lui dis de s'asseoir sur le lit. Je me mets à côté de lui et lui prends la main. Il s'empresse de lier nos doigts. Je prends un peu d'air, je ne sais pas ce qui va découler de cet échange et j'avoue que je suis anxieux parce que je sais un minimum ce que je veux. Mais comme à chaque fois que deux personnes sont concernées, il est possible d'avoir des surprises et donc que le vœu ne soit pas réalisé. Parce que ce que je veux dépend de lui et comme je ne suis pas lui, je ne peux qu'être dans l'incertitude.

— Je t'aime, me dit-il. Je suis désolé pour tout ça mais, je ne savais pas comment faire. J'ai été attiré par toi sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je me sentais proche de toi mais je ne savais pas et ne sais toujours pas à quoi c'est dû, pourtant je voulais te connaître mieux, peut-être pour mieux me comprendre.

Il prend un peu d'air avant de reprendre.

— Je sais que j'aurais pu te dire la vérité avant mais je voyais que peu à peu, j'approchais ton cœur et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête là comme ça. Je suis désolé, pardon.

Je pense que je comprends, pas que j'approuve vraiment mais je n'ai pas envie que l'on se blesse. On s'aime et le reste est juste moins important. On ne peut pas l'effacer, ce serait trop facile et ce serait une possibilité de refaire sans cesse la même erreur. A quoi ça servirait vraiment?

A rien.

C'est ce que je lui dis avant de resserrer mes doigts aux siens. Il pose sa tête dans mon cou rapprochant nos corps. Je lui embrasse le front, il ferme les yeux.

— Je t'aime Bill.

Fin

Reste plus que l'épilogue^^


	33. Chapter 33

Titre: Combien je vaux d'après toi?

Auteurs : Melle Lune (ancienne :_T_suki-no-Shinigami)

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre :UA, Shônen -aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaire merci bien

Petite note : Fic recorriger par sangdelicorne, édité tout les jours

Couple: TomxBill et GeorgxGustav

**Combien je vaux d'après toi ?**

**Epilogue**

— Bill ! Tom ! Réveillez-vous. Faut que vous vous prépariez pour la journée de fou que l'on va avoir ! Debout là dedans !

— Pitié, faites-le taire, murmure Bill en se collant un peu plus à moi.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. J'adore quand il fait ça. Ses jambes se lient à mes hanches, ça me fait des frissons dans tout le corps. Avoir sa peau nue contre la mienne tout aussi nue m'a toujours fait frissonner surtout après une nuit comme celle de la veille.

En tout cas, il n'y a pas à dire, Georg ne sait pas comment réveiller Bill et franchement j'en suis bien heureux ! S'il le savait il faudrait que je le tue et que l'on règle un certain problème avec Bill. Ça chaufferait pour ses fesses, ça c'est sûr !

J'approche mes lèvres de son cou et l'embrasse tout en remontant sur son visage et ce jusqu'aux lobes de ses oreilles avant de finir sur ses lèvres. Il cligne des yeux et répond à mon baiser. Le voilà réveillé. Je me lève du lit et lui tends les bras, qu'il prend et il se lève lui aussi, me suivant dans la salle de bain de notre chambre d'hôtel. Nous passons une vingtaine de minutes dans la douche puis je sors pour me préparer.

Je mets beaucoup moins de temps que Bill pour ça, lui il a un style vestimentaire où le moindre détail doit être parfait. Parfois il met beaucoup de temps à choisir quoi mettre mais en général il essaye de faire assez vite. Et ce pareil pour le maquillage.

Que voulez- vous ? C'est notre chanteur. Et ce depuis presque six mois. Nous avons rapidement fait notre album, en même temps les médias nous ont montrés dans les magasins, etc... Du coup quand l'album est sorti sous le nom du groupe Tokio Hotel, tout de suite les gens l'ont acheté. Et ça a plu, vraiment plu. On a déjà fait quelques concerts dans les environs de Magdeburg mais là on va s'étendre, pour le moment une tournée est en prévision mais il faut encore attendre un peu.

Bill s'en sort vraiment bien et les fans l'adorent. Il écrit lui même les paroles des chansons, bon avec un peu d'aide mais elles sont bien. Enfin, nous, nous en sommes contents. Et puis il y a une bonne ambiance entre nous ainsi qu'avec toutes les personnes qui travaillent avec nous. Donc tout est parfait ! Ce qui est tout de même assez rare et j'espère vraiment que ça restera comme ça.

I'm not gonna live forever

**Je ne vivrai pas pour toujours**

— Ça va bien ?

Hurlement de la foule

— Vraiment ?

Un autre cri d'approbation

— Vous êtes sûrs ? On ne vous entend pas ! dit Bill dans son micro, moi à sa droite, Georg à sa gauche et Gustav derrière.

La foule répond en faisant le plus de bruit possible, puis Bill commence à chanter la chanson suivante.

— Das fenster öffnet sich nicht mehr (**La fenêtre ne s'ouvre plus**)

Hier drin' ist es voll von dir - und leer **(Ici l'espace est rempli de toi et vide à la fois**)

und vor mir geht die letztz kerze aus (**Devant moi la dernière bougie s'éteint** )

I'm not gonna live forever

**Je ne vivrai pas pour toujours**

— Bonjour les garçons! Je suis contente de vous avoir en interview. Asseyez-vous! Alors, pas trop fatigués des derniers concerts?

Nous nous asseyons tous les quatre dans l'immense canapé qui nous est présenté. Face à nous, une journaliste pour un magazine dont je n'ai pas bien retenu le nom, chose qu'il ne faut pas que je dise, encore moins face à David. Je risquerais de subir quelques ... disputes on va dire... Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'essayer mais j'ai du mal à me souvenir du nom des magazines quand ils ne parlent pas de musique. Ce n'est même pas du désintérêt mais je bloque. Certains, c'est sûr les nombres, moi ce sont les noms de magazines non musicaux.

Enfin tout ça, pour dire que je sais pas où seront publiées nos réponses. La femme qui nous interroge est plutôt grande, enfin elle est bien aidée aussi par ses talons. Une femme qui a les cheveux auburn, plutôt mince.

— Non ça va bien de ce côté là, et puis le public est vraiment super. Il nous soutient vraiment ! répond Georg

— Pas trop difficile de remonter un groupe après l'histoire avec l'ancienne chanteuse ? Comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à toute cette histoire Bill ?

— Et bien, pour ce qui est de remonter un groupe je ne peux pas vraiment dire grand chose, dit-il en nous regardant.

— Je dirais que ce sont deux groupe différents liés à la continuité d'une histoire. Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile si l'on a les bonnes personnes pour en faire un. Disons que l'on essaye de passer outre cette histoire et faire en sorte qu'elle ne nous handicape pas pour le groupe Tokio Hotel, fais-je.

— Et donc Bill, pour mon autre question?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, cette histoire n'est pas heureuse et c'est triste que ça en soit arrivé là mais on essaye de continuer. Pour moi, je donne le plus possible dans quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait avant.

— N'en voulez-vous pas à Verra, l'ancienne chanteuse du groupe Redrum 327 ? Car elle vous a tout de même agressé.

— Je pense qu'elle s'est punie toute seule, j'espère par contre qu'un jour elle sortira de l'hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel elle est. Et qu'elle pourra continuer sa vie.

— Et vous Georg, Tom, Gustav, ne lui en voulez-vous pas ? La considérez-vous comme responsable du flop de votre précédent groupe ?

— Elle était malade et nous avons mis du temps à nous en rendre compte mais elle se fait soigner c'est ce qui est vraiment important je pense, répond pour la première fois de l'interview Gustav.

Les questions continuent et je m'ennuie un peu j'avoue, ce ne sont pas des questions sur notre musique. Par contre du "Bill, tu préfères le thé ou le café?", enfin je suis méchant, il n'y a pas que des questions comme ça mais sinon ce sont des questions qui cherchent à faire du scoop donc il faut faire attention à ce que l'on dit.

— Bill, comme tu es nouveau dans le groupe certains ont fait des recherches sur toi, et nous nous sommes rendu compte que ton nom de famille n'est pas comme il est écrit dans l'album "Trümper" mais bel et bien "Kaulitz" et que Tom et toi vous êtes tous les deux jumeaux...

Oula! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là? Je vois du coin de l'œil Georg qui envoie un sms très rapidement

— Est-ce pour ne pas donner l'impression de favoritisme par rapport aux autres candidats ? Ou un moyen de préserver une partie de votre histoire comme privée ?

Je sens un gros malaise dans la salle et ce même s'il n'est pas visible sur nos visages. Pitié que quelqu'un vienne nous sortir de là. Et je suis entendu puisque le téléphone de Georg se met violemment à sonner. Il s'excuse auprès de la journaliste et lui dit que c'est notre manager qui appelle pour une urgence mais que l'on revient répondre à ses autres questions dans quelques minutes.

Nous nous levons tous et sortons de la salle, vite attrapés par David qui nous entraîne dans une pièce à part. Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'elle a dit. Je n'ai jamais eu de frère ou sœur avec moi. Depuis tout petit je suis, étais seul avec mon père. Elle a dû se tromper.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe les gars?

— Elle, elle nous a dit que Tom et moi étions jumeaux.

Georg le rattrape de justesse avant de tomber au sol. Il tremble de partout et je ne pense pas être mieux. Merde ! Si c'est vrai je fais l'amour avec mon jumeau depuis longtemps. Comment c'est possible ? Pourtant je l'aime, du plus profond de moi, je l'aime et pas comme on peut aimer un frère.

— J'appelle tout de suite pour vérifier un peu.

David s'éloigne un peu et commence à appeler.

— Je... Faut que j'appelle ma mère, dit Bill comme si ça lui arrachait la bouche et franchement vu leurs relations, ça doit. Allo ? Maman ? C'est... C'est Bill. Je.. Je voudrais savoir, tu as déjà eux une relation avec ... un Kaulitz ? Un peu avant de m'avoir ? S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas me battre, juste réponds à ma question... Tu... c'est pour ça que tu as réagi comme ça face à Tom ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? NON NE RACCROCHE PAS ! PUTAIN ! hurle-t-il en balançant son téléphone.

— Bill, lui murmurais-je en m'approchant de lui, le prenant par les hanches pendant que les deux G s'éloignent un peu.

— Tom ! Putain, on est jumeaux ! Je peux pas le croire ! J'y arrive pas ! J'ai jamais eu de frère moi ! Juste une merveilleuse petite sœur ! Putain ! Quand je gardais quelques posters de toi dans ma chambre à chaque fois je voyais qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : les arracher de mon mur ! Pourquoi elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ? Moi je pensais que c'était Gordon mon père. Je...

Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire Tom ? Je t'aime tu sais ! Vraiment ! Pas comme un frère, juste comme la personne qui fait battre mon cœur et avec qui je veux rester toute ma vie. J'ai envie encore de nos nuits ! S'il te plaît m'abandonne pas !

— Chut Bill ! On va faire comme si c'était faux d'accord ? Parce que c'est faux en partie, on n'a pas habité ensembles étant petits, on n'a rien partagé de tout ça. Rien, donc les frères et sœurs ils vivent ça, nous non. C'est juste le sang. On ne pourra pas le cacher mais pour nous, nous sommes plus que des frères. Et puis ça arrive même dans ses cas là qu'ils s'aiment. Je ne peux pas trouver ça immoral moi, parce que l'on ne choisit pas qui on aime. Et moi je t'aime. Tu sais, il y a un certain temps déjà, je m'étais pris la tête sur la question que tu m'as posée quand on s'est rencontrés : "Combien je vaux d'après toi ?". Ma réponse après tout ce temps est : mon cœur. Mon amour.

Et toi, quelle réponse voulais-tu?

— Celle que tu viens de me donner, ton amour, c'est ce que je voulais parce que c'est aussi ce que tu vaux pour moi.

Fin


End file.
